Diario de una Snitch
by calagua.paravell
Summary: El fanfic nos traslada a la vida de Susan, una alumna de seto curso no muy popular a la que le empiezan a pasar cosas muy raras. Veremos aventuras, misterios sin resolver y amor en una extrañable historia, que conoceremos a través de su diario.
1. Chapter 1 2 3

CAPÍTULO 1 

Querido diario:

Está lloviendo, y con el desánimo que tengo, el paisaje me ayuda a que me deprima más. Sólo tú me salvas de esta desesperación. Como bien sabes, soy un fantasma más de Hogwarts: soy invisible para todos. Esta mañana, sin irnos más lejos, fui el hazme reír de toda la clase de pociones. Como siempre, olvidé mi libro, y cuando empezamos a trabajar con los calderos y Snape vio que intentaba hacerlo sin consultar nada, me echó tal bronca que resonó hasta el último rincón de la clase. Ésta estalló en carcajadas. Y es que soy un desastre. No recuerdo haber hecho el ridículo de esa forma, bueno sí, aquella tarde en los entrenamientos de quiddich...

- ¡Eh, Susan!

- Esto...¿Ron?

- Oye¿podrías ayudarme con la redacción de historia? Es que Hermione está ocupada con las reuniones de la PEDDO y Harry está entrenando para el partido contra Slytherin. ¿Te importaría echarme una mano?

- Eh...bueno...esto...yo...

- ¡Vamos, Ro-ro, nos esperan en la sala común, no pierdas el tiempo con Bicho-Raro!!

(jajajajajajajajaja)

Sí. Definitivamente, aquello fue lo peor que me ha podido pasar en la vida, y no es por insultarme, si ya estoy acostumbrada, pero delante del equipo de quidditch, de las alumnas de segundo, mucho más pequeñas que yo, delante de los chicos de séptimo y... delante de Ron... hacía tiempo que estaba colada por él. Incluso cuando nadie le hacía caso, excepto sus amigos.

Antes, al menos me iba bien en las clases, pero esta estúpida manía de olvidarlo todo me está dando serios problemas. Últimamente, no se que me pasa, no recuerdo las cosas, olvido el material... En fin, creo que voy a tener que replantearme la propuesta de Luna Lovegood y de aceptar entrar en el Club de las Snitches Doradas. Recuerdo la mañana en la que Luna me lo dijo, fue en el pasillo del tercer piso, al salir de las clases...

- Oye Susan, tengo algo que proponerte.

- ¿Ah sí¿De qué se trata?

- ¿Te gustaría unirte a nuestro club?...

- ¿Te refieres al Club de las Snitches Doradas?

- ... podríamos reunirnos después de clase, charlar sobre muggles, jugar con nuestras mascotas... Por cierto¿has visto mi nuevo micropuff?

- Ya pero es que... no sé si eso me va, la verdad, no me veo con... con... ¿vuestro perfil?

- ¡Pero qué perfil ni que ocho cuartos! Deberías venir, sé que te va a encantar¡pero si eres especial!

- ¿En serio¿Yo¿Especial?

No estoy segura de aceptar o no, ya que las Snitches Doradas son conocidas en el colegio como "las pardillas de Hogwarts". Me imagino las burlas de la gente al verme a mí, la "rarita" del castillo en un club de fracasadas, más pequeñas que yo: "¡Vaya Susan, parece que has encontrado tu entorno natural!" Todos se reirían de mí, aunque pensándolo bien, qué pierdo con ello, ya se burlan de mí, siempre lo han hecho y esto no sería nada nuevo. Teniendo en cuenta que han sido las únicas que se han interesado por mí de verdad, no debo ser menos, debería probar.

Por otro lado, la última frase de Luna deja mucho que desear:

Tú ven con nosotras, Susan, y te garantizo que tu vida va a cambiar'.

Si es cierto que mi vida cambiase, estoy segura de que no me podría ir peor que hasta ahora, y la decisión con la que Luna pronunció esas palabras me hizo pensarlo durante varios días.

Sí, creo que voy a probar...

CAPÍTULO 2

Querido diario:

¿Crees en las casualidades? Pues están pasando cosas muy extrañas en Hogwarts, curiosamente desde hace tres días, justo cuando fui admitida en el Club de las Snitches Doradas. Pero bueno, mejor te lo cuento todo desde el principio...

- Luna¿tienes un momento? Verás, es que lo he pensado mejor y...

- ¡Admitida¡Admitida¡Ya eres de las nuestras!

-...pero si no he terminado¿Cómo sabías que...

- Pues porque no podías rechazar nuestra propuesta¡te dije que eras especial!

- Entonces¿ya soy una Snitch?

- Desde hoy mismo lo serás, pero para ello tienes que reunirte con nosotras esta tarde en la biblioteca.

- Allí estaré, en cuanto salga de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

- Qué guay...adoro esa asignatura, aunque supongo que vosotros aprendéis cosas más interesantes por ser de sexto curso.

- Bueno Luna, me tengo que ir.

- O. K. nos vemos luego¡no tardes!

Aquella tarde tuvo lugar mi coronación, que consistió en firmar en el libro de familia del club, ser coronada con muérdago (a la manera romana, como si fuera el mismísimo César) y comer pastel de calabaza a reventar, todo ello a modo de ritual y en un ambiente divertido. Tengo que reconocer que lo pasé bien y que hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto. Hasta habíamos hecho planes para la reciente salida a Hogsmeade.

Lo malo es que esa salida tardaría en llegar, con la nueva norma del colegio:

Se suspenden las salidas a Hogsmeade hasta nuevo aviso por motivos de seguridad ´

¿Desde cuando era peligroso ir a Hogsmeade?

La verdad es que no hubiera sido para tanto si tampoco se hubiera suspendido el campeonato de Quiddich:

Debido a la falta de organización y de tiempo, los partidos de Quiddich quedan suspendidos ´

Con ello, los alumnos estamos abatidos y destrozados, y el mal humor reina entre nosotros.

Como ves, algo raro pasa en Hogwarts, pues si no¿a qué se deben todas estas restricciones¿y por qué todas de repente? Y yo¡olvidando cosas! Precisamente hoy he olvidado mi reloj, así que llegué tarde a la clase de Transformaciones.

En fin, te tengo que dejar porque acaba de llegar el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y... espera un momento...¿quién es ese? Parece que de nuevo estrenamos profesor...

CAPÍTULO 3

Querido diario:

Efectivamente y como la tradición manda, tenemos un nuevo profesor de Defensa. Su nombre es Ion Ander Morgan y lucía una túnica azul marino, que armonizaba con su larga y recogida melena rubia. Sus ojos cristalinos eran el centro de atención.

- Buenos días. En vista de lo sucedido en Azkaban, vamos a repasar el comportamiento del dementor. Como ya sabéis...

- Profesor¿qué ha sucedido en Azkaban?- pregunté.

- Vaya, vaya... ¿Miss "Ojos pegados al libro" no se ha enterado? Parece mentira que sigas perdiendo el tiempo en tus estúpidos libros, en lugar de preocuparte por lo que ocurre a tu alrededor - Malfoy escupió esas palabras con arrogancia, y la clase, como de costumbre, estalló en risas.

- Cierra tu boca, Malfoy - Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

No podíamos creerlo: Harry Potter intervino en mi ayuda.

- Bueno, bueno, calmaos todos. Como sabéis, al menos la mayoría, los dementores han abandonado la custodia de Azkaban. Parece ser que se han unido al bando de quien-vosotros-sabéis para acabar con... esto...

- Dígalo, profesor. Dígalo sin miedo,- Malfoy dotaba a sus palabras de una pícara melodía.- para acabar con lo que empezó hace 17 años, y con todos sus amiguitos.

- Silencio, Malfoy.- la cara del profesor se torció.- Creo que la noticia la estaba explicando yo. Como decía, parece ser que con su ayuda terminarán con la Orden del Fénix y con todos los aurores, pero ya os digo que sólo son suposiciones...

- ¡Pero eso es imposible¡Nadie puede derrotar a los aurores¡Son invencibles!

- Perdónela, profesor. Debía advertirle que los aurores son los héroes desenfrenados de la pequeña Susan.

(La clase rompió a reír)

- ¡Basta! 50 puntos menos para Slytherin. ¿Pero qué se ha creído, Malfoy? Puede que no sepa administrar los puntos que doy, pero lo que no consentiré es que en mi clase os faltéis el respeto, en eso soy irreductible.

Tras sus palabras, reinó un profundo silencio. Luego, el profesor siguió con la clase como si no hubiese pasado nada, y Malfoy no dejó de atormentarme. Esta vez parecía bastante enfadado, pues no le sentó nada bien que por mi culpa le hubieran llamado la atención y Slytherin perdiera puntos para su casa. Desde luego, yo no volví a hablar en toda la hora y cuando sonó el timbre, me faltó tiempo para salir corriendo.

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Ocurre algo? - ya me temía lo peor, después de la vergüenza que había pasado, Ron era la última persona con la que quería hablar.

- Siento lo que ha pasado en clase, de verdad, sé que lo has pasado mal.

- Gracias pero no tienes por qué preocuparte. Además, es Malfoy quien debería disculparse, - sé que estaba roja como un tomate, pues me ardían las mejillas.

- Lo sé, aunque ya sabes que eso no pasará nunca, ese tío es cruel por naturaleza. En fin, sólo quería decirte que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, ya está bien de que te traten así.

- Mira, esto... Ron, ya estoy acostumbrada. Al fin y al cabo, siempre ha sido así, y tengo que comprender que en el fondo tienen razón: soy... extraña¿vale? y a nadie le va relacionarse con chicas como yo.

- Te equivocas, a mí me caes simpática¡y no lo digo porque me pases los deberes de Adivinación! - su nerviosa risa me puso nerviosa a mí - En serio, yo...

- ¿Ro-Ro¡De nuevo llegamos tarde¡Vamos!

Se despidió rápidamente y se fue. Permanecí largo rato paralizada en el pasillo y en seguida recordé que había quedado con Luna y el club junto al sauce, en el jardín. Me habían dicho que querían enseñarme algo.

Aún no entiendo cómo Harry reaccionó así, él no suele prestarme atención. ¿Sería Ron quien se lo dijo? Si ya sabía yo que algo raro está pasando... Al menos han girado de la ignorancia a la compasión.

Por cierto, aún no he encontrado mi reloj y estoy un poco disgustada porque era un regalo de mi abuela. Julie también ha perdido un joyerito, aunque dice que estaba vacío. En el club estamos un tanto mosqueadas por todas estas pérdidas. Luna dice que alguien está detrás de todo esto. Pero bueno, eso te lo contaré mañana, que ahora estoy muy cansada y me voy a dormir.


	2. Chapter 4 5 6

CAPÍTULO 4.-

Querido diario:

Ayer te dije que te contaría lo ocurrido y lo prometido es deuda. Cuando llegué al sauce, las chicas estaban charlando tranquilamente pero al verme, callaron de pronto.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

- Bueno, Susan... nos preguntábamos qué mosca les habrá picado a esos con lo de...

- ¿Te refieres a Harry y a Ron?

- No suelen dar la cara por nadie, a menos que seas Hermione, - Nazareth arqueó las cejas, todas me miraban con incredulidad.

- Mira, no sé qué está pasando¿vale? No sé ni por qué lo han hecho, ni por qué estoy tan nerviosa, ni por qué olvido cosas...

- ¿Olvidas cosas?- Luna me interrumpió sobresaltada

- Luna, todo el mundo olvida cosas,- le espeté.

- Pero sí quien también las pierde,- esta vez, entrecerró sus ojos, dando imagen de suspense.

- Susan, lo que Luna quiere decir es que...

- ... Julie también olvida cosas, muy a menudo, sabes? y su joyero aún no ha aparecido...

- ¿Qué pretendéis decirme¿Que a Julie y a mí nos la están jugando¿Que necesitamos ir urgentemente a la enfermería? Por favor, son sólo puras coincidencias.

- ¡No, no lo son! - Luna se puso de pie,- ¿Has encontrado tu reloj¿quién va a querer un reloj?

- Era de mi...

- ¿Y un joyero vacío, Susan?- me interrumpió alterada la chica.- Quiero que de una vez por todas me creáis cuando os digo que alguien está detrás de todo esto. Alguien o...

- ¿o qué, Luna?- Nazareth preguntó tímidamente.

- No... nada... no iba a decir nada...

Decidí que cambiáramos de tema para no enfadarnos, y la verdad, aunque dio resultado, yo ya no estaba con mis (¿podéis creerlo?) amigas junto al lago, sino en medio de mi cabeza, recapitulando las últimas palabras de Luna.

- Oigan, tengo que regresar a la sala común, acabo de recordar que no he terminado los deberes de Transformaciones,- me excusé falsamente.

- Está bien¡nos vemos en el comedor!

Algo no iba bien, Luna tenía razón. ¿Quién podía interesarse en un viejo reloj¿Y acaso Julie no tenía objetos más valiosos que su joyero vacío? O quizás no sabían que estaba vacío... en fin, el ronroneo de la chimenea me hizo quedarme dormida y cuando desperté, ya se había hecho tarde, y tenía que bajar al comedor a toda prisa.

- ¡Pero si es la pequeña Susan¡eh, Susy¿Dónde estabas¿Te has olvidado de la cena¿O es que ahora cenas hojas de pergamino? He oído decir que la pasta del libro de pociones no está nada mal...

- Ya déjala en paz, Malfoy¿quieres¡Te estás pasando con ella!

- ¿Ro-Ro¿Y a ti qué te importa?

- Eso, Weasley¿y a ti qué te importa? - con la subida de tono de Malfoy, muchos chicos comenzaron a mirar.

- Esto... a mí...- Ron se había puesto tan rojo como su bufanda, y yo estaba a punto de ponerme igual, mi cara iba a estallar...

- Vamos, pelota de gomina, - Luna se había dirigido a Malfoy con su apodo favorito,- ¿quieres dejar tranquila a mi nueva Snitch?

Todos callaron

- ¿¿¿Snitch???- Malfoy también se calló... ¡jajajajajaja! No lo dirás en serio¿verdad, Lunática¡jajajaja!

No podía creerlo, lo había dicho delante de todo el colegio, y se estaban burlando de mí.

- Pero bueno¿no tenías a nadie en todo el colegio como para rodearte de las crías y palurdas de Hogwarts? jajaja, ya veo que no...

- ¡Se acabó, Malfoy, te voy a...!

- ¡¡¡Sielencio!!!- Mc Gonagall apareció en medio de nosotros con su autoridad.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Weasley, castigado durante 3 noches, comenzarás el sábado!!- Malfoy reía con Crabble y Goyle.- Y tú, Malfoy, comenzarás ahora mismo, si has terminado tu cena.- Ahora eran los de Gryffindor lo que reían.- El profesor Ion Ander me ha contado su actitud en clase, así que ya no habrá más advertencias.

Vamos, andando...

Desde ese momento, los rumores eran pura música en el Gran Comedor. Las chicas del club celebraban la insolencia de Luna frente al rubio de Slytherin, los de Gryffindor se preguntaban por qué Ron había actuado de ese modo, y el resto, el resto hacían chistes acerca de mi unión al Club de las Snitches Doradas. No podía soportarlo más, así que salí corriendo hacia la sala común, de donde no debía haber salido.

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se había cerrado y con él, toda posibilidad de seguir escuchando insultos. Pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho...

CAPÍTULO 5

Querido diario:  
Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir pero han pasado muchas cosas esta semana y apenas he tenido tiempo para hacerlo. Como te contaba, alguien más había tenido la idea de refugiarse en la Sala Común, pero no podía imaginar que fuera precisamente él.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Ron Weasley de nuevo se preocupaba por mí, después de todo lo que había pasado.

- ¿Que si me encuentro bien? Estoy siendo acosada por un estúpido pijo, Luna Lovegood le insulta defendiéndome y diciendo que soy miembro de su club, el colegio entero estalla en risas y a ti te castigan por salir de nuevo en mi ayuda¿y tú me preguntas cómo me encuentro yo?- estaba muy irritada, pero esas palabras salían de mí solas, como por "arte de magia"- soy yo quien debería preguntarte a tí como estás.

- Mira, lo que ha pasado iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano, alguien lo habría hecho en algún mo...  
- ¿Ah si?,- esta vez, una lágrima lo saludó,- ¿Tú crees que alguien se atrevería a dar la cara por mí? Han pasado 6 años, Ron, 6... largos... años...- jadeaba- y de veras que estuve esperando la ayuda de alguien pero... ya ves... creo que te equivocas, nadie habría dado la cara por mí.  
- Bueno, yo lo he hecho.

Estuvimos un rato callados. Él, porque había vencido esa discusión que estábamos teniendo y yo, porque había quedado paralizada. Realmente, tenía unos ojos preciosos, y la llama de la chimenea los encendía aún más...

- Siento que te hayan castigado por mi culpa,- acerté a decir.  
- No ha sido culpa tuya, yo me lo he buscado. Soy demasiado impulsivo, pero es que ese estúpido me saca de quicio. Además, tampoco es para tanto: ordenar secciones de la biblioteca... mira por dónde, no voy a tener una ocasión mejor para contagiarme de esos libros de historia, que tanto sueño me dan. Y de paso, quizás encuentre el de Hermione...

- ¿Hermione ha perdido un libro?- mi voz mostraba asombro.  
- A ti también te extraña¿verdad? - el chico comenzó a reír, - Harry y yo ya le hemos dicho que busque bien, que es posible que no haya buscado lo suficiente, pero de cualquier modo, si lo ha perdido, no puede estar en otro sitio que no sea la biblioteca, su segunda casa, jeje...

- Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de irse a dormir...  
- Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Susan.- se acercó un poco más.- eres una chica estupenda. Recuerdo... recuerdo la primera vez que hablamos. Me ayudaste con la redacción de Adivinación... A Hermione no le hizo mucha gracia, pensaba que me estaba aprovechando de ti, como lo hago con ella en Pociones...

Sonreí tímidamente. Un grupo de alumnos se acercaba. Nos despedimos rápidamente y subí a mi habitación. Una vez en mi cama, no dejé de darle vueltas al asunto, a mis problemas, al ridículo de mi existencia, a todo lo que, tanto para mí como para Luna, eran sucesos sospechosos, las pérdidas, los olvidos... también Hermione había perdido cosas... "¿qué demonios pasa?" No dejo de preguntármelo.

A la mañana siguiente, bajé temprano a desayunar para evitar el tumulto de alumnos y, con ellos, las burlas. Pero algo en la mesa de los profesores me sorprendió:  
- Padma¿sabes por qué no han bajado ni el profesor Ion Ander ni el profesor Snape?  
- El profesor Snape acaba de salir, pero el profesor Ion Ander no ha bajado. Aunque aún es temprano...  
- Ya¿y entonces por qué no bajó a cenar anoche?- Ginny apareció de repente y se sentó a mi lado.  
- Hola, Ginny. Pues no sé, quizá esté enfermo,- dijo Padma.  
- ¿No estuvo anoche?- cierto era que con tanto alboroto no me fijé.  
- Pues no. Además, lo lógico si hubiera estado, habría sido intervenir y reprimir duramente a Draco,- Hermione también se había sentado con nosotras, viendo lo interesante de la conversación.  
Ya había terminado mi desayuno cuando Hermione salía del comedor, así que no pude evitar el seguirla.

- Esto... ¿has encontrado tu libro?- en ese momento no pensé lo que estaba haciendo.  
- ¿Perdón?  
- Tu libro... Ron me contó que...  
- ¡ah! sí, lo había olvidado, mi libro, sí...pues... todavía no, aunque reconozco que se me había pasado, sí...el libro...sí...  
Era increíble. Hermione había olvidado un libro. ¡Un libro que además había perdido! No obstante, decidí no insistir más y me fui a por mis cosas, pues pronto empezarían las clases.

Esa mañana llovía a cántaros, y con ese tiempo, ya sabes que mis ánimos acaban bajo cero. La clase de Herbología se hizo eterna, atrapada en aquel empañado invernadero. Menos mal que antes del almuerzo, teníamos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la única asignatura que me alejaba de todos los problemas. Pero mi decepción fue total cuando nos anunciaron que el profesor Ion Ander no se encontraba disponible y que se suspendían las clases hasta su regreso. ¿Regreso? Un momento¿el profesor se ha ido? No sabíamos dónde estaba ni por qué, pero lo cierto era que, desgraciadamente, ni siquiera las clases de Defensa me ayudarían a sentirme mejor.  
Llegó la hora del almuerzo, pero no mi apetito. Nadie reparaba en mi decepción. Al parecer, a nadie le importaba la ausencia del profesor y de sus clases, excepto a mí. Quizá su comprensión en la anterior clase, y que su asignatura es mi favorita explicaba el por qué. De repente, el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie, la sala guardó silencio y tras él apareció un profesor Ion Ander harapiento, con el pelo revuelto y con un brazo vendado. El director debió percibir nuestro desconcierto, pues con su habitual sonrisa comenzó a hablar.

CAPÍTULO 6

Querido diario:  
Queda pendiente el discurso de Dumbledore, pero créeme, merecía la pena esperar, pues este año todo está patas arriba. Como te decía, el director se levantó y se dirigió a nosotros con tranquilidad.  
- Queridos alumnos, antes que nada debo pedir disculpas por la suspensión de salidas a Hogsmeade y de los partidos de Quidditch, pero también debo argumentar esa decisión que yo mismo tomé. Como sabéis, los dementores andan sueltos. Y sólo atienden las órdenes de Lord Voldemort.- hubo un estremecimiento colectivo al pronunciar ese nombre.- Uno de los objetivos de éste en Hogwarts es acabar con la raza impura: los sangre-sucia. Por eso tomamos esta medida de seguridad. Y muy acertada, además, porque como veis, aquí el profesor Ion Ander acaba de "contactar" con ellos. Y no parecen muy amigables... Esta es la causa por la que no habéis podido impartir vuestra clase hoy. Hay dementores sueltos en Hogsmeade.- una chica de Hufflepuff soltó un pequeño gritito.- y el profesor, como auror que es, acudió puntualmente al peligro. A partir de ahora, los alumnos deben estar en sus respectivas salas comunes a partir de las nueve, sin excepciones.- al decir esto miró a Harry y a sus amigos.

Ahora lo entendí todo¿qué teníamos en común Julie, Hermione y yo¡Éramos hijas de muggles! No podía ser tanta casualidad: los olvidos, las pérdidas, los despistes... Sólo me faltaba encajar la última pieza¿por qué mi reloj, y mi libro de pociones, y el joyero de Julie y el libro de Hermione¿qué tenían en común estos objetos? No conocía la respuesta, pero sí a la persona indicada para dármela. No me atrevía a hablar con Hermione Granger porque siempre estaba rodeada de sus amigos, entre ellos Ron. Pero sabía que era mi deber. Luego lo pensé mejor y me di cuenta de que esta era una buena ocasión para colaborar con Luna y el Club de las Snitches Doradas, así que decidí que ellas lo supieran primero. El único problema era cómo. Ellas estaban en Ravenclaw y yo soy de Gryffindor. Si a las nueve tenemos que estar en nuestras salas comunes...

- ¿Oigan¿qué es ese anuncio?- un grupo de chicos de tercero se acercaron al tablón de nuestra sala.  
- ¿E.D.?- una chica de primero lo leyó con incredulidad.- ¿Elfos Domésticos?  
ya casi estábamos todos alrededor del cartel.  
- No, Sandy¡se refieren al Ejército de Dumbledore!  
- ¡¡eh¡¡Harry¡¡Harry¿Para cuando comenzamos¿Es cierto que hay más plazas?  
- Claro, siempre y cuando guarden lealtad al grupo, eso ya lo saben.  
- El pergamino está junto al anuncio, quien quiera unirse, que se apunte. Absténganse cobardes y traidores. ¡Esto es sólo para valientes en alto grado! - Hermione recitaba el punto rojo del anuncio.

El reloj anunciaba las diez, y aún éramos muchos los que seguíamos en la sala. Algunas chicas de segundo charlaban en los sillones con sus ejemplares de Corazón de Bruja. Otros, como yo, terminaban algunos deberes. Estos, éramos un número más reducido.  
Eran más de las once cuando terminé mi composición sobre la guerra contra los gnomos. Y la sala común estaba vacía. Iba a subir a mi habitación cuando me quedé mirando el anuncio. Recordaba la primera vez que los chicos se reunieron para el E.D. Yo estaba en el pub tomando zumo de frambuesa y lo ví todo. Luego los encontraba cada noche llegar de la Sala de los Menesteres a la torre de Gryffindor, comentando todo lo que habían hecho, cuánto habían aprendido y, sobre todo, cómo se habían divertido. Eso era lo que más envidiaba. Nunca me atreví a entrar... y ahora, la presencia de ese cartel me daba una segunda oportunidad. Cogí mi pluma y me acerqué al pergamino. Luego, dudé.

- Hazlo.- una voz me alertó por detrás.  
- ¡Tú¿qué haces tú aquí?- es curioso. Siempre él en el mismo sitio.  
- No podía dormir. Vamos, hazlo.  
- No sé si debo, no aluden aquí a los indecisos... - contesté.  
- ¡jajaja, pero sí a los leales, vamos hazlo ya!  
- ¿acaso soy yo leal? Me sentí mal por Luna con lo de la otra noche. Me avergünezo del... grupo.  
- No, te avergüenzas de ti misma. No sé por qué lo haces, lo que sé es que si no dejas de hacerlo, nunca te darás la opción a cambiar y a mejorar.  
Me quedé muda. No podía despegar la vista del suelo. Su mano se acercó a la mía y me arrebató la pluma.  
- ¿Qué haces?  
- Ayudar a una amiga... que no se decide. En realidad, le estoy haciendo un favor.  
Increíble. Ahora no tenía otra salida. Me arrepentí de haberme acercado al anuncio. Mi nombre estaba en él. No podía estar ahí ni un minuto más.  
- ¿Te vas ya?  
- Sí, es muy tarde. Me voy a la cama.- la situación me pareció ridícula.- Ron.  
- ¿Si?  
- Gracias.

Y me perdí por las escaleras. Una vez en la cama, no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Realmente, todo estaba cambiando y no sabía si para bien o para mal. De repente, recordé las palabras de Luna: "tú ven con nosotras y tu vida cambiará". Tenía razón. Todo estaba al revés. Y lo más curioso es que me sentía mejor de lo habitual, quizás por ese inesperado acercamiento con Ron en más de una ocasión. En cuanto al E.D... es curioso... el E.D era un grupo serio, disciplinado, con objetivos muy oscuros... en cambio el Club de las Snitches Doradas era todo lo contrario: era la risa, lo estrafalario, el color... cómo podía pertenecer a dos grupos tan distintos? Y con esa incógnita, me dormí.


	3. Chapter 7 8 9

CAPÍTULO 7 

Querido diario:  
¿Cómo puede dar la vida de una persona un viraje de 180º en menos de 24 horas? Yo aún no lo sé, pero es exactamente lo que me ha sucedido. Todo comenzó ayer por la mañana. Estaba pensando en disculparme con Luna por faltar a la cita del club y en decirle todo lo que pienso acerca de los dementores y su relación con nuestros misteriosos extravíos. Como teníamos un hueco por la mañana, decidí esperarla al final de su clase de Transformaciones. En ese momento, noté cómo algo ardía en el interior de mi bolsillo. Era un galeón, y comprendí que los miembros del E.D iban rumbo a la Sala de los Menesteres. Pensé que ya hablaría con Luna tras el almuerzo.

La Sala estaba repleta, realmente era preciosa y estaba equipada para la ocasión: "es un gimnasio para magos" me dije a mí misma. Al principio sentí sus miradas puestas en mí, al parecer, todos ya sabían de la fecha y hora de la reunión. Todos menos yo, obviamente. Harry rompió el hielo diciendo:  
- Bueno, chicos, creo que todos intuís por dónde vamos a empezar.  
- Con la amenaza de los dementores, es de esperar que repasemos nuestros patronus.  
- ¿patronus?.- creo que me descompuse al oírlo.  
- Sí, patronus. Es un hechizo defensivo que...  
- ¡Ya sé lo que es!,- reproché a Seamus Finnigan, que pretendía intimidarme con ese tono.- lo que pasa es que...  
- ¿Algún problema, Susan?- Harry se acercó a mí.- Oye, quiero hablar contigo cuando acabemos la reunión, ¿vale?.- sus palabras fueron puros susurros. Yo asentí con la cabeza.- Bien, para empezar, nos pondremos por parejas y practicaremos Expelliarmus con nuestro compañero.  
- Pero Harry, ¿no dijiste que empezaríamos con el patronus?  
- Lo siento, Seamus, pero eso lo dijo Hermione.- esto lo dijo sonriéndole a la chica.

Y sin perder más el tiempo, nos agrupamos. Hermione practicaba con Harry. Éste parecía dejarse. Cho Chang lo hacía con Ron, y sentí un escalofrío al verlos reír. Yo probaba con Neville, y a menudo, el hechizo dio resultado. Cuando todos lo hubimos conseguido, nos agrupamos en equipos. este ejercicio consistía en intentar desarmar a los del equipo contrario, sobre todo cuando intentaban atacar a nuestros compañeros. No tardé mucho en ser desarmada.  
Tras acabar con el juego (nosotros perdimos), Harry dio por finalizada la reunión y nos rogaba discreción al salir. cuando salieron todos, Harry cerró la habitación. ¡Qué grande era esa habitación para nosotros dos solos!  
- Oye, ya sé por qué esa cara cuando Hermione dijo lo del patronus.- su voz era tranquila, en cambio yo, no lo estaba.  
- Harry, yo no puedo efectuar un patronus, es muy difícil, no puedo.- me temblaba la voz, me daba vergüenza reconocerlo.- para ello tienes que...  
-... elegir un recuerdo feliz y mantenerlo vivo durante unos minutos, lo sé.- entonces me miró fijamente y se acercó más a mí, sujetándome por los hombros.- pero de veras crees que tú lo tienes más difícil que yo? conoces perfectamente mi pasado y tienes constancia de cómo me afectan los dementores...  
- Aún así, Harry, tú tienes eso.  
- ¿El qué?  
- ¿La oportunidad de elegir?.- me alejé de él con delicadeza y me dirigí a la ventana. Sabía que lo tenía detrás.- Has vivido montones de momentos con tus amigos. Peligrosos, sí, pero unidos, y eso es lo que los hace inolvidables ahora que estáis a salvo. En cambio yo... dime, ¿eres capaz de encontrar algún momento feliz en mi vida?- ví que Harry se estremeció, estaba viviendo una situación embarazosa, lo estaba comprometiendo. Por eso sonreí y le acaricié una mejilla.- Gracias, Harry, pero no creo que deba seguir en el E.D, no es una buena idea.

Iba a salir de la sala cuando escuché:  
- ¡Espera!  
Me giré. ahí estaba él, con su mano inclinada hacia delante, inmóvil.  
- No tienes por qué disponer de un recuerdo feliz.  
- ¿ah no?.- de repente no entendí nada, ¿acaso no conocía el funcionamiento de defensa contra un dementor?  
- Mira, es cierto que tengo muy buenos recuerdos de mis amigos, pero eso no es nada comparado con la falta de mis padres, con la convivencia con los Dursley, con Sirius, el único pariente mago que conocí y quise, muerto, y con un ser tenebrosamente perverso en mi camino. No, no son mis amigos los que consiguen revivir mi patronus. No es felicidad lo que me ayuda contra los dementores, sino mis sueños. En los sueños, tú escribes la historia, tú cambias el guión, tú pones las reglas. Y por eso eres feliz, todos lo somos cuando soñamos, a menos que estemos en una pesadilla.- ambos reímos.- sí, las pesadillas son el sueño de otro. Por eso quiero que me hagas un favor: construye tu propio sueño, tu propio recuerdo, ya sé que es difícil pero tú puedes hacerlo. Y cuando lo tengas, sólo cuando lo tengas, entonces lo probaremos y compartiremos con el resto del grupo, qué me dices?

Afirmé. No podía hacer otra cosa, después de todo. Juntos nos fuimos hasta la sala común y una vez allí, lo perdí de vista. Yo me fui a mi habitación. Cogí mis libros de Astrología y me dirigí a clase. esa asignatura me gustaba mucho. No sólo por que Eric, el centauro, era un excelente profesor y muy simpático, sino porque me fascinaba el estudio del firmamento. Salí de clase pensando en las estrellas, como si fueran una red infinita, con montones de snitches atrapadas dentro. Y con esto recordé que debía hablar con Luna en el comedor. Sabía que estaría disgustada y efectivamente, así era. Estaba cortante conmigo. Pero yo sabía cómo arreglarlo.

CAPÍTULO 8

Querido diario:  
Luna estaba muy enfadada conmigo y eso me afectó. Nunca imaginé que me fuera doler tanto su, en un principio, desprecio, pero ahora sé que no quiero volver a experimentarlo. Y es que ha sido lo más parecido a una amiga para mí. Menos mal que por fin se ha arreglado todo. Le dije que por favor tenía que escucharme, que sentía lo que había hecho (o mejor dicho, lo que no había hecho: asistir a las reuniones del club), pero que tenía algo muy importante que contarle. Ella se mostraba fría, pero aún así, no opuso resistencia, así que fui a mi mesa y comí ligeramente. Ella debió darse cuenta porque cuando fui a verla, me preguntó si quería postre. Era cierto, no había probado bocado. Me senté a su lado mientras me ofrecía una porción de gelatina, y sin perder más tiempo le conté todo cuanto sabía (o creía saber) sobre los dementores y mis conclusiones. También le conté mi unión al E.D. y, para mi sorpresa, le alegró mucho. Ella siempre había querido asistir pero se sentía rechazada por todos, así que mi decisión de asistir al grupo le agradó enormemente.  
- Me alegro de ese cambio de actitud. Si ya te decía que tu vida iba a cambiar  
- Ya pero no creas que fue por mi iniciativa. Yo no iba a hacerlo, pero tuve una corazonada y quise apuntarme, entonces me arrepentí y Ron Weasley me vio y...  
- Vaya, vaya, así que Ron Weasley, ¿y qué pasó?  
- Pues que...  
- vah, nada, nada, no me lo digas. Te animó a que te unieras. O mejor aún: te agregó él mismo.  
- ¿Pero cómo lo...?.- me quedé con la boca abierta. A veces me daba miedo ese don que tenía Luna para terminar mis frases, e incluso adivinar mis pensamientos. ¿Tendría Luna conocimientos sobre Oclumancia y Legeremancia? ¿o acaso eran dotes de Adivinación? En cualquier caso, yo preferiría esto último para así sustituirla por la profesora Trelawney.   
Vi que mis compañeros de sexto se habían ido, así que me despedí y me disculpé con la chica porque de nuevo faltaría a la reunión al tener mi clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero no se enfadó, sino que se quedó fascinada, hablando de esa maravillosa asignatura.  
Subí rápidamente a por mis libros y pronto llegué al borde del bosque, junto a la cabaña de Hagrid. Todos mis compañeros estaban allí, discutiendo con algunos chicos de Slytherin. Hagrid no había llegado, pero había dejado como encargo vigilar a los crups que estaban junto a la cabaña. De repente, uno de ellos comenzó a ladrar, y cada vez que uno de nosotros se acercaba, nos mordía. Ese perro estaba furioso.  
Una chica de Slytherin comenzó a reír:  
- ¡Parece que este estúpido chucho está loco, jajaja! Y con un tortacito (un pequeño manotazo), lo soltó. La chica comenzó a correr gritando:  
- ¡¡¡Socorro, ayúdenme, este chucho quiere matarmeeee!!!  
Pero el crup no la mordió. Pasó por su lado como una bala, sin apenas rozarla, y rápidamente se perdió de vista en el interior del bosque.  
- Apuesto cien galeones a que no eres capaz de traerlo de vuelta, Neville.- atajó Malfoy burlón.  
- Claro que si no lo haces, le diré al profesor Snape lo que dijiste sobre él, ya sabes, que es un apestoso, narigudo y apagado fwooper, y que está obsesionado con sus inútiles jueguecitos de química.  
- ¡¡Pero yo no he dicho eso!!.- Neville se volvió rojo como un tomate.  
- Déjalo Neville, ya voy yo.- Hermione le puso una mano sobre el hombro.  
- Déjalo, asquerosa impura, ¿no ves que no estoy hablando contigo? ¡¡eh!! ¡¡vuelve!! ¡¡¡vuelve aquí!!!  
Pero fue inútil. Hermione ya se había adentrado en el bosque.  
- Debería darte vergüenza que una chica sea más valiente que tú, y más una sangre sucia. Harry y Ron lo apuntaban con sus varitas. De pronto se oyó un grito. Era Hermione. Rápidamente, Harry y Ron corrieron hacia el bosque. Y no sé por qué, pero yo también lo hice. Cuando los alcancé, ví que Ron estaba paralizado ante un coro de arañas, así que Harry lo apartó del carril y lo obligó a regresar. Éste obedeció con gusto. Pronto, el ojiverde se puso en camino, y yo lo seguí. Estaba nervioso. Por fin encontramos a la chica. Estaba tirada en el suelo, enredada en ramas de pendícratos, víscosas, y quejándose de una pierna. Intentamos levantarla, pero las ramas presionaban con más fuerza al hacerlo.  
- Hay que buscar ayuda.- Harry gritaba como si estuviera al otro lado del bosque.- Rápido, iré a buscar a Hagrid.- abrazó a su amiga.- Quédate aquí con ella, por favor.  
La chica lo besó como si volviera a verlo, y en seguida desapareció.  
Empezábamos a impacientarnos, porque habían pasado veinte minutos y Harry no aparecía.  
La joven se estremecía. Yo sabía lo mucho que se gustaban, pero no le dije nada por miedo a que se enfadase. además, no era el momento. Estaba consiguiendo cortar las ramas cuando un viento helado las congeló. También los troncos estaban blanqueando y el suelo se volvió helado. Hermione volvió a gritar. Algo detrás de mí la aterrorizó, sobre todo porque se estiraba llorando, intentando coger su varita. Luego descubrí que le sangraba la pierna. Entonces lo ví. Lo que paralizó a Hermione, y le hacía arrastrarse llorando era un dementor, lo que faltaba para empeorar la situación. No sé expresarlo con palabras, pero era más que miedo lo que corría por mis venas.  
Pensé durante un instante en las palabras de Harry, y en la confianza que había depositado en mí. Ahora estaba ahí, frente a un dementor de verdad, y no había marcha atrás: tenía que enfrentarlo. Sabía que no era un boggart porque lo que más miedo me daba eran los hombres-lobo, pero en ese momento un dementor me intimidaba más que cualquier cosa, sobre todo porque sabía que no sería el único por el bosque.  
El dementor se acercó a Hermione, arrebatándole sus más escalofriantes gritos de dolor. Yo me aferré a su pecho, intentando construir ese sueño que apenas había podido empezar, pues no hacía ni tres horas que Harry me había enseñado a hacerlo. Estábamos en peligro y yo no podía concentrarme. Por mi cabeza pasaron imágenes de Luna, de las chicas del club. También pensé en Ron y en cómo me había defendido de Malfoy. Luego me di cuenta de que gracias a él formaba parte del E.D y que de no ser así, Harry no me habría animado tanto con las clases ni me habría ayudado con mis prácticas. Sentí un leve cosquilleo en el estómago. Sí, Ron era el único que haría posible la aparición de un patronus. Así que no lo dudé, apreté mi varita con fuerza y grité:  
- ¡¡¡¡Expectro Patronum!!!!  
El dementor, que se estaba divirtiendo con mi amiga, se giró hacia mí. Pude sentir el dolor en mi pecho y me sentí más triste que nunca. Pero no desistí. Mi cabeza no dejó de funcionar, elaborando la historia que nos sacaría de allí sanas y salvas. Lloraba de dolor, y aún así no dejé de intentarlo. Mi mente ya trabajaba sola. Además, tenía claro que lo conseguiría, no sabía bien si era cierto o sólo parte de mis sueños anti-dementores, pero sentía dentro de mí una voz que decía: "Yo te sacaré de aquí, Hermione. Lo conseguiré. Y lo haré por ti, gracias a Ron". Levanté la vista y de rodillas grité:  
- ¡¡¡¡Expectro patronum!!!!  
Y una luz blanca lo cegó. De repente, una liebre plateada saltó en el aire y lo hizo retroceder. Yo apoyé un pie en el suelo, en un intento de levantarme, pero no lo conseguí. Alzaba mi mano hacia el dementor con fuerza y finalmente, aquella criatura lo venció, pues el monstruo se alejó fugazmente.  
- ¡¡¡¡Hermione!!!! Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?.- Hagrid apareció allí con unas tenazas y un quinqué. Harry estaba a su lado, callado. El de los pies grandes la tomó en brazos, camino de su cabaña, y nosotros dos lo seguimos. El chico seguía en silencio.  
- La llevaremos a la enfermería. Harry, los profesores están haciendo inspección en las salas comunes, así que sería mejor que os marcharais, ya me encargo yo.  
El chico asintió y nos fuimos. Una vez fuera de la casa, me miró:  
- Enhorabuena, Susan. Has hecho un buen trabajo.  
- Pero no demasiado, Hermione está inconsciente. Soy una patosa.  
- En absoluto. ¿Acaso creías que sería sencillo?.- me miraba fijamente, pero veía tristeza en sus ojos.- Además...- pasó su brazo por detrás de mi cuello, dejándolo caer en mi hombro.- Eres la primera que consigue convocar un patronus con forma.  
- ¿De verdad?.- sus palabras me halagaban, pero sobre todo me quitaban un peso de encima. Mi torpeza no era culpa mía, sino de mi inexperiencia.  
- Es un patronus precioso, ¿no te parece?.- ahora sí sonrió.- pero, ¿por qué una liebre? ¿qué tiene ese animal de peculiar en tu vida?  
- ¿Pero es fundamental la forma?, creía que la liebre era temporal, que mi patronus tomaría una forma distinta en otra ocasión.  
- Te equivocas, será tu patronus siempre que lo uses. Así que ya puedes ir acostumbrándote y averiguando por qué ese animalito.  
Ya habíamos llegado al castillo y, antes de pasar por el hueco de la Dama Gorda, le dije:  
- Harry, por favor, no le digas nada a nadie de esto.  
- Tarde o temprano se enterarán. Hagrid también lo vió, y de seguro que hablará con los profesores. Pero si me lo pides, lo haré, no te preocupes.  
Una vez dentro de la sala, todos se acercaron a Harry preguntándole qué tal estaba Hermione y qué había sucedido. Ví que Harry se excusaba como podía y que se dirigía a su habitación, pero nada más, porque yo ya estaba casi al final de las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de las chicas. Estaba agotada, apenas me sostenía en pie. me derrumbé en mi cama y sin levantarme, estiré un brazo hasta alcanzar la bolsa que había debajo de mi cama. Introduje mi mano y saqué una ranita de chocolate. Mientras la saboreaba, miré a mi derecha. Aún no podía creerlo: lo había conseguido. Aunque Hermione se había desmayado. Deseaba verla con todas mis fuerzas. Por eso, dejé de mirar en aquella dirección. No podía soportar que esa noche su cama estuviera vacía.

CAPÍTULO 9

Querido diario:  
Hace un par de días que no te escribo, pero la acumulación de deberes nos tiene muy ocupados. Debo confesar que la situación es ahora muy distinta: todos me dirigen la palabra, todos hablan de mí, todos quieren estar conmigo... Definitivamente, mi vida ha cambiado. Fue la profesora Mc Gonagall la que explicó en clase lo sucedido en el bosque:

- Antes de comenzar las clases, les prohíbo rotundamente la entrada en el bosque, un lugar que ya debíais saber que no esta permitido para vosotros. Algunos alumnos en esta sala - nos miró a Hermione, Harry y a mí.- ya han experimentado en sus propios huesos el peligro que contiene, y más ahora, con los dementores sueltos. Afortunadamente, Susan supo actuar correctamente, y con gran valentía por cierto. Nadie ha conseguido efectuar un patronus con forma en su primera vez.  
La clase se giró hacia mí. Noté cómo mi piel se encendía por el bochorno.  
- Y ahora sí: pagina ciento veinte cuatro. Transformación de un barco de papel en una taza de té chino.

Fue una de las clases más cortas en todo lo que llevamos de curso. Mucha gente hubo que me pidió ayuda. Otros, me preguntaban cómo me las arreglé frente al dementor.

Durante el almuerzo, pude apreciar cómo los chicos de cuarto cuchicheaban tras de mí cuando yo pasaba, incluso algunos me señalaban. Por momentos, la situación me alarmaba.   
Mientras me tomaba mi sopa de zanahorias, pude ver cómo Harry conversaba con Hermione. Él jugaba con su castaño pelo y ella leía su ejemplar de El Profeta. era una imagen preciosa, de hecho, siempre pensé que hacían una bellísima pareja. Al girarme, pude ver a Ron conversando con Lavender. Esos dos sí que no hacen buena pareja. Luego lo pensé. Sólo lo dices porque estás enamorada, tonta me dije.

No podía estar ahí por más tiempo, viendo cómo Ron dejaba que esa niñita le diera mordisquitos en la oreja. Así que me fui. Solía pasear cerca del lago cuando no tenía nada que hacer, pues antes me sobraba todo el tiempo que otros aprovechaban con sus amigos. Ahora, yo también había dejado esos paseos. Pero en ese momento todos estaban en el Gran Comedor, por lo que me apresuré hasta el jardín. Me gustaba el olor de la hierba húmeda, y como estos días ha estado lloviendo mucho, el aroma seguía presente, arropador. Llevaba unos escasos minutos cuando un timbre avisaba de las clases. ¡¡Y yo sin mis libros!!  
Por mucho que corrí hasta la torre de Gryffindor, los cogí y bajé a las mazmorras, la clase ya había dado comienzo.  
- Creo que su reciente hazaña no le da derecho ha llegar tarde a clase, señorita Miralleso.- Snape me miraba con "severidad".  
De nuevo la clase se haría eterna, como en los viejos tiempos. Tal era mi aburrimiento con aquella clase de antídotos teórica que me quedé dormida. Mi mente viajó muy lejos, hasta un pequeño claro, en un bosque. Era de noche. Sólo la luna me acompañaba. Había silencio. Oía mis propias pisadas, pausadas. De repente, se movió un matorral. No se por qué, pero seguí aquel ruido. Empezaba a notar frío... sin apenas creer lo que tenía ante mis pies, lo cogí y seguí caminando, ahora a paso más decidido. Era el joyero de Julie. Más adelante, el murmullo desapareció. Y ante mis pies apareció esta vez el libro de Hermione. De nuevo, unas ramas se movieron. Fui rápidamente hacia ese árbol y... encontré mi reloj!! Era todo muy extraño, el ambiente era fantasmagórico... tras unos minutos de caminata, encontré un calcetín azul añil... de quién sería? el caso es que sentí una mano en mi espalda y al volverme comencé a gritar.  
- Veo que no le interesan mis clases, señorita Miralleso. Pues bien, le recuerdo que son OBLIGATORIAS, y que no es de buena educación dormirse en ellas.- los chicos de Slytherin no paraban de reír.- así que no tengo más remedio que restarle 20 puntos a Gryffindor, por esta falta de... respeto.

Estaba indignada: cómo no iba a dormirme, si esas clases teóricas eran de lo más aburridas. A menudo se me habían dado mal Pociones, pero siempre me esforzaba al máximo para superarme. Menos mal que en poco tiempo se encontraría con las snitches en la biblioteca, después de tanto tiempo.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si es Susan, la snitch perdida.- Nazareth esbozó una sonrisa con estas palabras.  
- Lo siento, chicas, pero ya sabéis que estoy muy liada con los estudios...  
- Sí, sí, y con el E.D, y los demetores, y Ron Weasley...- ahora era Julie quien hablaba.  
Me encendí con sólo oírla.   
- ¿¿Qué??.- me puse seria,- a qué viene Ron Weasley ahora?  
- Bueno, es que os vi el otro día, al salir de Astronomía. Iba siguiéndote.  
- ¡¡¡¡Tonterías!!!!  
Todas comenzaron a reír.  
- Vamos, no te enfades, es cierto que Ron te necesita, ahora que Hermione lo ha dejado de lado.  
- ¿¿De lado?? pero bueno, ¿en qué planeta vivís?.- no comprendía nada.- ¿Acaso no están siempre juntos?  
- Verás, Susan. Hace tiempo que están distanciados.- Nazareth miró hacia un lado y a otro antes de proseguir.- Al parecer, Harry y Hermione están saliendo, aunque eso no se puede confirmar.  
- ¡¡eh!! ¿No era una de nuestras normas abstenernos de chismes baratos?.- Julie se quejaba fingidamente.  
- Lo siento, nena, pero ya sabes quién es mi compi en Encantamientos: Ginny Weasley. Ella me lo contó. La pobre está destrozada. Aunque esté saliendo con otro, aún le sigue gustando Harry. Además, es muy amiga de Hermione...  
- A propósito de Hermione, aún no ha recuperado su libro.- acerté a decir, cambiando el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.  
- Ni nosotras nuestras cosas.- Julie lo dijo sin darle importancia.  
Les conté mi teoría acerca de los dementores, nuestros objetos y las sangre sucia. Las chicas permanecieron calladas.  
- Oye, se me ocurre una idea. ¿Por qué no tendemos una trampa? Así, capturaremos al ladrón.- Nazareth se levantó de su asiento entusiasmada.  
- Y cómo sabremos qué objeto ha de ponerse, ¿lista?.- le reprendimos Julie y yo al unísono.  
- Se me está ocurriendo algo mejor... pero tengo que pensarlo primero. Se nos hace tarde, mejor vayamos a la sala de estar para coger los deberes de hoy. ¡¡Hasta luego, Susan!!  
Y en seguida se marcharon. Ya sin nada que hacer allí, me fui a mi torre. Estaba aburrida, así que decidí subir a mi habitación y leer un rato. Una vez arriba, mi asombro fue mayúsculo.  
- ¿Qué estáis haciendo?  
- ¿A que son preciosos? ¿te gustan?.- Parvati y Hermione daban vueltas a mi alrededor con unos hermosos vestidos de gala.  
- ¿Qué hacéis así vestidas?.- parpadeaba.- ¿Vais a una boda?  
- A una boda no,- las chicas reían alegremente.- pero a una fiesta, sí.  
- Y tú estás invitada.- Padma había entrado en la habitación y me había colocado una mano sobre el hombro, Ginny estaba con ella.- figuras abajo, en la lista de invitados.  
No sé por qué lo hice, pero salí corriendo de la habitación, bajé a toda prisa y me encerré en un aula de la segunda planta, alterada. Habría una fiesta y yo podría ir. Pero no debía hacerlo: no tenía amistad con las chicas y chicos de sexto, no tenía ropa adecuada y lo más importante, no tenía confianza en mí misma. No, definitivamente, no iría a la fiesta.


	4. Chapter 10 11 12

CAPÍTULO 10 

Querido diario:  
No me preguntes por qué lo hice, pues me da vergüenza responderte (aunque lo voy a hacer, ya sabes que tú eres el único que me comprendes y con el que soy capaz de sincerarme). Fue un puro impulso, no podía seguir allí un minuto más, viendo los preciosos trajes de las chicas, y yo, sin vestido. Por suerte, me calmé.  
Los días que siguieron se pueden calificar de infarto; todos en Hogwarts se preguntan por sus atuendos de gala, si irían solos o acompañados a la fiesta, estaba organizada por los chicos del séptimo curso, a modo de despedida, por lo que sólo asistirían los invitados por éstos. La mayoría de los "afortunados" éramos de sexto y yo, apenas hablaba con ellos... hasta que me enfrenté al dementor.  
Esa mañana me levanté temprano para repasar mi redacción de Transformaciones. La sala común estaba vacía. Ya a punto de bajar a desayunar, observé la lista de invitados. Ésta se encontraba junto al anuncio del E.D. Eran unos cincuenta los invitados a la fiesta, y los alumnos de Gryffindor aparecían subrayados. De pronto, me reconocí: Miralleso Pach, Susan . Era la última figurante de mi casa. Pensar en esa dichosa fiesta me irritaba, no tenía muy claro si iba a asistir, aunque tenía aún dos días para pensarlo (la fiesta era un viernes, y todavía era miércoles), por lo que me apresuré a bajar al Gran Comedor.  
- ¡Eh, Luna! ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?  
- Vaya, vaya, ¿acaso yo no puedo madrugar? ¿Te hago la competencia?  
- jaja, no, no es eso, es que... oye, ¿has pensado ya lo que vas a hacer?  
- ¿Te refieres a mi plan? Sí, ya lo he pensado pero... aún tengo que retocar algunos pasos y... por cierto, felicidades por tu invitación, eso es algo muy especial.- sabía que Luna evadía ese tema, pero no insistí.- Yo también iré.  
- ¿Y quién ha dicho que vaya a ir?- mi tono sonó cortante, por lo que continué.- Verás, es que no lo tengo muy claro.  
- ¿Bromeas? ¡Vamos, lo pasaremos genial! En fin, me voy a clase, nos vemos después de... bueno, a la hora de siempre, en la biblioteca.

Me apresuré hacia el aula de Adivinación, en lo alto de la torre. Había muchos compañeros de Hufflepuff que se dirigían hacia allí. Estaba en quinta planta esperando el regreso de la escalera cuando alguien gritó:  
- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Susy.- proclamó con altanería el chico rubio platino de Slytherin.  
- Varios alumnos de Gryffindor me miraron. También había chicos de Slytherin apoyándolo, pues Eric el centauro no había llegado al aula. Noté cómo me ruborizaba.  
- En serio, ¿o acaso no saben que la pequeña Susan irá a la fiesta de despedida?.- ahora eran unos chicos (cuando digo chicos, me refiero a alumnos y alumnas) de Ravenclaw los que se acercaban por el pasillo.- Dime Susy, ¿quién te ha invitado, Bertha Brokling, la mema de Hufflepuff, o fue Anne Stuart, la chica que te pide ayuda en Encantamientos? Creí que los de séptimo tenían mejor gusto.  
- Y yo creí que un chico de tu condición sería un poco más educado, pero me equivoqué.- las palabras escaparon cuan si fueran lenguas de fuego. Las risas del pasillo cesaron.  
- ¿Cómo te atreves a...  
- ¿a qué?.- lo interrumpí.- ¿a defenderme de tus insultos? ¿a intervenir de una vez y acabar con todo esto? Ya estoy harta de que te burles de mí, de que me trates como si fuera inferior.  
- Pero es que...  
- ¡Es que no lo soy! Y en el hipotético caso de que no lo fuera, no necesitaría que me lo recordaras tú, precisamente. Y ahora, si me disculpas, esa escalera me está esperando.  
Me volví y subí el primer escalón. Los murmullos acompañaban mis pasos, y a lo lejos pude oír las crueles palabras de un Malfoy aterrador:  
- No mereces la pena, Susan. Sólo me sorprendía que una estúpida sangre-sucia como tú hubiera conseguido invitación en una semana, y a un par de palurdas por amigas, en seis años, aunque esa no es la verdad: ¡¡Tú no tienes amigos, Susy, y no los tendrás nunca!!  
Pero ya había llegado al final de la escalera y me apresuré en entrar al aula. Esa clase me la pasé pensando en las palabras del Slytherin y por momentos me irritaban. Tenía que reconocerlo, no tenía amigos y no los había tenido nunca. El timbre sonó como una melodía angelical, y con él iban mis pies, camino de la biblioteca. Allí aguardaban las snitches doradas.  
- Hola, Susan, qué bueno que llegas.- dijo Julie alegremente.  
- ¿Susan? ¿Te ocurre algo?- Luna me miraba circunspecta.  
- No... nada... es que... no he tenido un buen día.- sé que no la convencí.  
- No tienes buena cara, vamos, desahógate.  
Sus palabras sonaron como una orden para mí. Sin poder ni querer impedirlo, rompí a llorar y les conté todo. Luna se acercó a mí hasta fijar su cara frente a la mía. Las chicas me abrazaron.  
- Ese tío es un cretino, pasa de él.  
- ¿Estás loca? ¡ni lo sueñes! Hazle un conjuro paralizador y cuélgalo en el alféizar de Mc Gonagall.- Todas rompimos a reír con el comentario de Nazareth.  
- Oye... ¡Oye! Anímate, nosotras estamos contigo y somos tus amigas. Susan, cuando te propuse unirte al grupo, no lo hice por compasión. Yo confío en ti, todas lo hacemos.- esta vez levanté la vista y la miré.- Las snitches son como las estrellas: no siempre se ven, pero sabes que están ahí. Cuando te vi por primera vez, supe que eras especial, ¡y lo eres! Todas lo pasamos bien contigo.  
- ¡Y tú con nosotras!.- Julie fingió estar enojada.  
- Esa es la magia de las snitches.- dijo Luna con determinación.- Esa es la auténtica magia.  
Todas guardamos silencio. Realmente, las palabras de las chicas me reconfortaron. De repente, Nazareth dijo:  
- Además, Susan, por qué preocuparte y perder el tiempo con ese amargado, pelo de paja y osito de Parkinson, en lugar de alegrarte con la fiesta del viernes?- todas soltaron un gritito alegre.  
- Nazareth tiene razón. Luna y tú tenéis mucha suerte. Además, a ti te invitó Gustave Kimberly, de Hufflepuff.  
- ¿Bromeas?¿ese pijito?.- Julie la miró irónica.- Bueno, es igual, el caso es que podéis ir, qué suerte...  
- ¿Suerte?.- dije instintivamente.- ¡No conozco a nadie en esa fiesta!  
- Eso no es cierto, estarás con Luna, y el trío de Gryffindor también irá.  
- Bueno, sí... ¡pero no conozco al chico que me invitó!  
- Eso no es necesario, una vez en la fiesta no tienes por qué verte obligada a estar con él...  
- Lo sé... y... aunque quisiera ir... ¡no puedo porque no tengo vestido!.- me sonrojé.  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces no lo compraste tú?  
Todas mirábamos incrédulas a Nazareth. Ésta sólo hizo ademán de disculparse.  
- Bueno... verás... es que... oí que Ginny le contaba a Cyntia lo bonito que era el vestido de Susan Miralleso y... pues esa eres tú. Pero pensé que lo sabías, que fue cosa tuya.  
Por un segundo, todas permanecimos congeladas, inmóviles. Ya sin poder resistirlo, corrí hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Por un momento pude sentir en mi cabeza las voces de las chicas diciendo Vamos, nena, ya estás tardando en ir a ver .  
Cuando llegué a mi habitación, encontré a un grupo de chicas alrededor de mi cama, y sí, allí había un hermoso vestido.

CAPÍTULO 11 

Querido diario:  
No sé qué hacía allí ese vestido ni quién lo había puesto, pero no había duda de que yo era su dueña:

Para Susan Miralleso, con cariño .

- ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos.   
- Es muy bonito.- dije por fin; los nervios y el asombro me impedían decir otra cosa.  
- ¿Bonito? ¡Serás el centro de la fiesta!  
- No seas exagerada, iría muy guapa, eso sí.  
- ¿Pero es que no piensas ir?.- Lavender me tomó por los brazos.- Ni creas que te voy a dejar que guardes ese vestido en el armario, es un regalazo.

Era un vestido de tirantes, largo como la vida, azul marino y bañado de estrellas. Una vez puesto, al moverme, despedía destellos, como si se tratase del mismísimo cielo en un cuerpo de mujer. Y ahí estaba yo, en medio de todo esos haces de luz.

- ¡Se te ve preciosa!.- todas aplaudieron.

La verdad es que era cierto, nunca me había visto así. Yo, que siempre figuro con el pelo recogido y ropa ancha, en caso de que no vaya con la túnica. Parvati me soltó mi largo cabello rubio, cayendo tímidamente por los hombros y el cuello. Cuando me miré en el espejo, sólo pude centrarme en una cosa: en esos ojos que me miraban más celestes que nunca.

A la mañana siguiente, me apresuré en bajar al Gran Comedor. Tenía que hablarle a Luna del vestido, de que podría ir con ella a la fiesta, de que ya no tendría que ir sola... pero Luna no estaba allí. En su lugar, estaba Alice, una chica de Ravenclaw, del primer año, pero en la que Luna confiaba plenamente.

- Susan, Luna me ha dado esto para ti, me dijo que era urgente.

Abrí la nota. Efectivamente, el motivo para el recado requería urgencia:

Susan,  
Siento no poder hablar contigo, y tampoco asistir a la reunión de las snitches doradas. Pero es que el motivo de mi ausencia es importante. Creo que sé quién está detrás de todo esto, de las pérdidas de objetos. Es cierto que los dementores pueden influir en vuestra pérdida de memoria, pero robar vuestras pertenencias, esas están escogidas caprichosamente. Aún no puedo afirmar que sea "él", pero estoy casi segura. Te ruego tengas mucho cuidado en los cambios de clases, no salgas sola a los terrenos del colegio y sobre todo, no te enfrentes con NADIE (y NADIE incluye a Draco y sus compinches). Espero que todo salga bien.

P.D.: Siento tener que decirte esto, pero no voy a poder ir a la fiesta, es de súbita importancia. Digamos que tengo que comprobar si todos los invitados "asistirán". Por favor, preséntate allí, no hagas locuras, tú eres una de las invitadas y yo comprobaré que estaréis TODOS.

Atentamente, Luna.

¿Qué tan urgente debía ser su motivo para faltar? Esa era mi gran pregunta. Al parecer, todo indica que Luna sabe algo sobre los objetos desaparecidos, aunque nunca le había dado mucha importancia. Ahora, sin embargo, falta a clase y la causa parece ser esa. ¿y qué quiso decir con "él"? ¿acaso era una persona la culpable? ¿o se trataba de... un chico? Lo que más me desconcertaba era el que no iría a la fiesta, ahora que yo me había decidido a ir. ¿y qué quiso decir con eso de comprobar que todos iríamos? Creí que sería más fácil averiguarlo si estás presente y los cuentas... El caso es que su mensaje me dejó totalmente fuera de partida.

A pesar de que la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era mi preferida, ese día el profesor Ion Ander no conseguía atraer mi atención. En ese momento, la nota de Luna me interesaba más que el estudio de los inferi mordidos por hombres lobo.  
Miré hacia Fraco y su grupo. Luna me había advertido de él. Bueno, en realidad, me había advertido de todo peligro. ¿Pero qué peligro? Se iba a producir una fiesta en el colegio y Luna insinuaba falta de seguridad.

Esa frase me acompañó a lo largo del día, y por su puesto fue lo último que mi mente pensó antes de dormir:  
Mañana habrá una fiesta en Hogwarts y Luna insinúa peligro 

CAPÍTULO 12

Querido diario:  
Estaba muy nerviosa. Faltaban unos minutos escasos para que dieran las diez. Y yo ahí, de nuevo frente al espejo con mi vestido puesto, como ya lo había hecho dos días antes. La verdad es que tuve que agradecerles a Ginny y Lavender su interés por mí: me peinaron, me arreglaron y me maquillaron fugazmente para convertirme en la princesa de cuento que ni yo misma conocía. Aunque esa "magia artificial" sólo duraría una noche. Luego volvería a ser la cenicienta, el patito feo que era.  
- Vamos, baja ya, son las diez y quince minutos, todos estarán abajo.- Ginny me ponía cada vez más nerviosa.  
- Si no bajas ya, todos empezarán a preguntar por los invitados que faltan, y entonces se percatarán más de tu ausencia.- Lavender me recordó más de un pensamiento con sus palabras, sobre todo con "ausencia".  
- No se preocupen, no tengo prisa porque no me perderé gran cosa. Además, Hermione aún no ha salido de la ducha, no creen que está tardando mucho en salir?  
- Esto... verás es que Hermione... ella se fue al baño de prefectos para estar más tranquila.  
- ¿Tranquila? ¿Quieres decir que le molesta mi presencia? ¿Me estás diciendo que le estorbo?  
- ¡¡No, no!! No me malinterpretes, es que... bueno... allí no habrá nadie y...  
- ¡¡Y no la molestarán!!.- me puse hecha una fiera.- Vaya, gracias por decírmelo, Ginny, pero no te preocupes que ahora mismo bajo a hablar con ella y preguntarle qué es exactamente lo que le molesta de mí, si el que vaya también a la fiesta o simplemente mi presencia. Mira por donde, chica, lo has conseguido, voy a bajar ya, ya es hora.

Bajé en seguida las escaleras que desembocaban en la sala común y salí por el hueco de la pared. Mi paso era decidido, mi pulso, tenso, y mi cabeza, echaba humo, pues no podía creer que le fuese molesta a Hermione, precisamente yo, quien le había salvado la vida.  
Por fin llegué al Gran Comedor. Había música y manjares, y todos estaban allí. Me percaté de que muchas miradas se habían cruzado con mi llegada, pero me daba igual, en ese momento lo importante era hablar con Granger.  
- ¡Susan!.- exclamó tras de mí justamente la persona que estaba buscando.  
- Ah, hola, Granger. Precisamente te estaba buscando.- noté cómo me irritaba hablar con ella.  
- Granger, por favor, llámame Hermione, como lo has hecho siempre.  
- ¡Por qué has tenido que...  
- Susan, caray, estás guapísima,.- dijo Harry, que acababa de llegar con Ron, situándose cada uno a ambos lado de la chica.- ¿No es cierto, Ron?  
El pelirrojo no contestó. En su lugar agachó la cabeza. Pensé que por un momento no le agradó el comentario, o que no opinaba lo mismo que su amigo. Aunque Hermione explicó la causa del silencio:  
- Sabía que te quedaría bonito pero no tanto,.- miró a Ron.- La verdad es que no sabía muy bien cual elegir, todos lo vestidos eran muy lindos. Menos mal que Ron me ayudó, tenía mucho empeño en que te comprara este.  
Me quedé de piedra. Ahora lo entendía todo. Hermione me había dado una gran sorpresa con su regalo. Fue por eso por lo que no se arregló en la habitación, y fue por eso que Ginny no me quiso contar nada. Cuando miré a Ron, lo entendí todo aún más. Su cabeza agachada impedía que le viésemos un rostro aún más rojo que su cabello.  
- Vaya, muchísimas gracias, pero de veras no tenías que haberte molestado.  
- ¿Bromeas? es lo menos que podía hacer por tí. Además, sabía que te haría ilusión lucir un vestido para la fiesta.- miró a sus amigos y levantándole la cara a su tímido y sonrojado amigo dijo:- por cierto, ¿qué era eso que me estabas contando?  
- Ah... no nada, precisamente eso. Te decía que por qué has tenido que molestarte con el vestido, no era necesario que me lo agradecieras.  
- Insisto. Bueno, Harry y yo vamos a bailar, veniros vosotros dos también.  
¿Había oído bien? ¿Se refería a Ron y a mí? Por lo que pude apreciar, Ron se hacía las mismas preguntas. Hermione se molestó por la tardanza. Nos tomó las manos y nos agarró fuerte, a modo de nudo.  
- Vamos, quedáis ridículos en medio de la pista de baile así de quietos, muévanse.  
Le hicimos caso (Ron a regañadientes) y comenzamos a bailar. Al principio, se trataba de pasos muy simples, casi robóticos. Creo que el chico se relajó un poco cuando le dije que parecíamos dos inferi bailando bajo la maldición imperius. Soltó una ruidosa carcajada. Harry y Hermione nos miraron, y al vernos reír divertidamente, se sonrieron y se empezaron a hablar en el oído. Yo apenas les prestaba atención porque Ron me estaba contando un chiste que a su padre le habían contado en el ministerio sobre ese tipo de "seres".  
Pero no llegó a terminarlo. Harry lo interrumpió.  
- Eh, Ron, ¿por qué no me acompañas a la mesa a por 4 cervezas de mantequilla?.- Harry lo tenía agarrado por el brazo.  
- Espera, tío, ¡aún no terminado de contarle el chiste!  
- Déjalo para después y ven conmigo.  
No le dejó contestar. Ya se había marchado y Hermione reapareció en el Sitio donde antes se encontraban los chicos.  
- ¿Qué? te gusta, ¿no?  
- ¿Eh?  
- No lo niegues, por favor, se te nota desde segundo.  
- No entiendo de qué me hablas...- aunque no la convencí. La verdad es que el rojo de mi rostro no hacía juego con el azul del vestido.  
- Estuviste muy atenta con él cuando hicimos los deberes de Pociones. Y además, te llevaste una semana soñando que espantabas las arañas de la cama de Ron...  
Me quedé muda. ¿En serio oyó eso?  
- Mira, no te preocupes de nada porque Ron parece sentir lo mismo por ti. No sé... el otro día me dijo que ya iba siendo hora de acabar con Malfoy. Harry y yo pensamos que lo diría por su hermana, ya sabes, nunca para de molestarla, pero... nos dijo que te enfrentaste a él y que te dijo cosas horribles. Chica, yo no lo había visto tan preocupado por nadie, ni siquiera con Lavender. Ah, por cierto, Lavender y él ya no están juntos.  
- ¿No?.- abrí mucho los ojos para intentar oír mejor.- ¿Y eso?  
- Bueno, digamos que a la chica no le agrada que su novio esté tan pendiente de ti. Verás, ella y tú nunca habéis tenido problemas y sois buenas compañeras, pero si él te ha preferido a ti...  
- Me estás diciendo que...  
- ¡¡Ya estamos aquí!!.- Harry canturreó esas palabras mientras le ofrecía una cerveza a Hermione. Luego la tomó por la cintura.- Señorita Granger, ¿sería usted tan amable de acompañarme a la pista, por favor?  
- Encantada, señor Potter, ya estaba usted tardando en pedírmelo.- la chica puso voz de hombre, pero sonaba divertida. Ambos se marcharon.  
- Toma, la he traído para tí.- Ron me ofreció una cerveza de mantequilla, luego miró hacia el suelo.  
- ¿Te apetece que sigamos bailando?  
- No, mejor no.- seguía mirando al suelo, y eso no me gustaba nada.- ¿Por qué no salimos afuera y damos un paseo?  
Eso era lo último que esperaba oir, pero era tan buena idea que en poco estábamos saliendo del castillo. Hacía una noche hermosa, y el viento acariciaba nuestros cuerpos.  
¡qué bonita noche!  
- Ron, ¿te encuentras bien?.- desde que habíamos salido, el pelirrojo no había abierto la boca.- Termina de contarme el chiste.  
- ¡¡No!!.- parecía que le había pedido un delito.- Quiero decir... ¿Para qué, pudiendo hablar de otra cosa...?  
- ¿Otra cosa?.- creí que ya supe lo que pasaba.- Por curiosidad, ¿qué habéis estado hablando Harry y tú?  
- Nada... cosas sin importancia, nada más.- su voz se tambaleaba.  
- ¿Nada? ¿Estás seguro?.- lo miré fijamente, como no lo había hecho en toda mi vida. Pude apreciar con total nitidez cada una de las pequitas que componían su cara. El chico me devolvió el gesto, mirando fijamente a los ojos.  
- Caray, Susan, no me había fijado, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.  
- Esto... gracias.- pero dime, ¿habéis estado hablando de mis ojos Harry y tú?  
- Bueno, de tus ojos no, pero de la similitud entre el cielo de hoy y tu vestido...- esta vez se acercó un pelín más hacia mí. Me tomó de la mano y volvió a mirarme.  
No dijimos nada. Sólo se oía un pequeño susurro, que parecía venir del fondo del lago. Poco a poco, el chico se fue acercando a mi rostro, hasta el punto de poder sentir su respiración. Nos envolvía el aroma de ambos. Ya casi notaba el leve roce de su labio inferior junto al mío. Estaba a punto de suceder... estaba a punto de ocurrir... Pero no ocurrió. En lugar de eso, nos deslumbró un breve destello anaranjado en el fondo del bosque.  
- ¿Qué ha sido eso?.- el rayo me había sobresaltado.  
- Vayamos a ver...  
- ¿Crees que es buena idea?.- atendí a decir. No quería que Ron entrara en el bosque prohibido, me traía malos recuerdos.  
Pero Ron salió corriendo en dirección al bosque. No sé si por Ron o por pura cabezonería, pero lo cierto es que me tragué todo mi orgullo y en breve había dos chicos de Gryffindor de sexto en ese horrible lugar.


	5. Chapter 13 14 15

CAPÍTULO 13 

Querido diario:  
Créeme, no he pasado tanto miedo en mi vida. Comparado con esto, los dementores son micropuffs.  
No tardamos mucho en ser tragados por el bosque y su fantasmagórico ambiente. Me sobresalté con el graznido de algún cuervo, y no pude evitar, por inercia, el agarrarme al brazo de Ron, que en lugar de esquivarlo, lo acarició suavemente con el otro. "¿Por qué tuvimos que dejar la pista de baile?" ¡Cómo me gustaría beberme esa cerveza de mantequilla que hemos dejado en el castillo!", me decía a mí misma. Casi al mismo tiempo, sacamos nuestras varitas y apuntamos al frente. Había algo extraño en ese lugar, era... era como si ya hubiese estado allí antes... ¡Qué tontería! ¡claro que había estado allí, muchísimas veces, y la última había sido para luchar contra un dementor! Era por eso que el lugar me producía escalofríos... ¿O era el viento el que me hacía sentir helada? Ron lo había notado, porque me tomó de la mano y la apretó muy fuerte:  
- No te pasará nada, para eso estoy yo aquí.  
Sus palabras me tranquilizaron. Era uno de los chicos que más aventuras había vivido en tan poco tiempo, después de Harry Potter, el chico que se enfrentó a Voldemort en más de una ocasión. Y yo estaba con él. No. No pasaría nada.  
De repente, una luz cegadora chocó en medio de unos arbustos. Cuando llegamos al lugar, la luz anaranjada había desaparecido y en su lugar había algo que me robó un pequeño gritito.  
- ¡¡El joyero de Julie!!.- corrí para cogerlo. Pero Ron me sujetó del brazo.  
- ¡¡Espera!! ¿y si es una trampa?  
Entonces lo comprendí. Yo ya había estado allí, pero además viví ese momento, una tarde en la clase de Pociones, mientras dormía.  
- Ron, creo que sé lo que hay que hacer  
- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura?.- esta vez levantó un ceja a modo de sospecha.  
- Soñé con este lugar, cuando Snape restó 20 puntos a Gryffindor y me quedé dormida en clase, ¿recuerdas?.- hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.- Siento hasta el mismo frío en mi piel...  
Permanecimos en silencio. Me puse a caminar con paso decidido, el chico me seguía imitando mi carácter. Sabía por dónde pasaba. Cada árbol, cada rama... todo estaba como entonces, y lo recordaba con la misma nitidez que el agua del lago refleja las nubes. ¿Cómo es que ahora me acuerdo de dónde puse mi reloj y cuándo lo usé por última vez? Sin demorarnos encontramos el libro de Hermione y tras el árbol de al lado, mi reloj. Pero me equivoqué. No debí cogerlo, por mucha ilusión que me hiciera encontrarlo. De repente, sentí algo raro. Era como si mi cuerpo no pesara, y se disolviera a la velocidad de la luz.  
- ¡¡¡Rápido, Ron, es un traslador!!!  
Estaba lejos, a unos ocho pasos. Sin embargo, se lanzó de cabeza hasta mí, sujetando con dos dedos la hebilla de mi reloj. Había colores a nuestro alrededor. Y dábamos vueltas en el vacío... hasta que caímos. No había rastro del bosque ni de nada que se pareciera a Hogwarts. Nos encontrábamos en un lugar muy oscuro...  
- ¡Lumos!.- dijimos a la vez.  
Era una cueva, y a excepción del frío, no se parecía en nada al paisaje anterior.  
Empezamos a caminar despacio buscando el reloj e intentando regresar, pero en una de nuestras pisadas, una hilera de antorchas se encendieron, al compás de una melodía oriental.  
- Oh, no, las luces del guardián.- susurré muerta de miedo.- esto es magia hindú, pero ya no se imparte, es demasiado...  
- ¿antigua?.- dijo Ron, que nunca atendía a las clases de Historia de la Magia.  
- ...oscura.- lo miré seria.  
- Bueno, míralo de otra manera, ahora estamos muy iluminados, la "oscuridad" ya se ha ido.  
- ¿Que no lo entiendes? ¡Esto es magia oscura, y de seguro que estamos muy lejos del colegio!  
Bueno, pensemos... por qué se han encendido las antorchas, ¿qué ha pasado exactamente?  
- Bueno, digamos que hemos alterado la sensibilidad del hechizo, o algo así... verás... funciona como los sensores muggles: se activan a través del sonido, del movimiento, de la luz...  
- En este caso, de nuestros pasos, ¿no?  
- Puede ser  
- Espera un momento... y qué se gana con eso, quiero decir, son luces del guardián, ¿verdad?  
- Sí...- contesté casi deduciendo lo que pensaba decir.  
- Entonces, si las luces se han encendido... ¡¡el guardián nos ha descubierto!!  
- Y puede que esté en camino, así que démonos prisa en encontrar la salida, el reloj ha desaparecido.  
Comenzamos a caminar por ese largo camino de piedra durante un rato que se me hizo eterno. Y encontramos algo. Una puerta. Pero estaba cerrada.  
- ¡¡Alohomora!!.- acertamos a decir  
Pero no se abrió. Ron la pateó y golpeó, pero en lugar de abrirla, sólo consiguió hacerse daño.  
- ¿Se te ocurre algo?.- me dijo con impaciencia.  
- ¡¡Estoy pensando!!.- su actitud infantil me ponía aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba.- Espera un momento... ¡creo que ya lo tengo! Ron, esto se mueve mediante magia hindú,.- el chico dijo sí con la cabeza,- pero también con convencionalismos muggle,- volvió a asentir,- ¡¡Ron, esto está hecho para muggles!! Veamos, ¿qué fue lo que hizo Alí Babá para conseguir el tesoro? Decir las... palabras mágicas, es decir, un conjuro hindú. Además, todo encaja: las luces del guardián, la puerta sellada, la cueva...  
- pues date prisa y prueba.- esta vez su impaciencia sonó con un leve todo de esperanza.  
- ¡¡¡Ábrete sésamo!!!  
Y sin poder creerlo, la puerta se abrió. entramos casi a empujones, queríamos entrar antes que el otro. Luego, lo solucionamos con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, la de Ron se hizo aún más grande, pues vio algo que le gustó muchísimo.  
- Vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí... ¿una partidita a ajedrez mágico, Susan?  
- Siento desilusionarte, Ron, pero en la civilización hindú no se había inventado el ajedrez.  
Efectivamente, así era. Ron también notó que, aunque aparentaba un tablero blanqui-negro de ajedrez, las fichas no aparecían por ningún sitio... y una puerta aguardaba al otro lado del tablero.  
- Ya lo tengo, Ron.  
- ¿Ya?  
- Piensa, ¿por qué destacaron los persas?  
- ¿Por ser vencidos por los griegos una y otra vez?  
- ¡¡Por las matemáticas!! ¡¡Ron, esto es aritmancia hindú!!  
Se le iluminaron los ojos: él era bastante bueno en cálculos aritméticos, sobre todo cuando veía quidditch y el marcador estaba lejos...  
- ¿Conoces la historia de Ab- Derahman el Sabio?.- con su silencio entendí que no lo había oído nunca.- Bueno, Ab- Derahman el sabio fue el único que venció al rey persa, el mejor matemático de la antigüedad. Éste le retó para conseguir a la hija de Ab-Derahman y hacerla su esclava. En cambio, si éste lograba vencerlo, podría conseguir todo el oro que le pidiera. El rey le propuso un juego aritmético y Ab-Derahman lo resolvió. Luego el sabio le propuso una operación tan irracional y paradojística que el rey tuvo que rendirse antes que cometer un error de cálculo.   
- ¿Y qué tiene que ver con esto?.- Ron volvía a impacientarse.  
- El caso es que este fue el deseo de Ab-Derahman, estamos ante su juego.  
- ¿Su... juego?  
- Ab-Derahman le pidió al rey una moneda de oro por cada casilla del tablero, pero con una pequeña trampa. Por cada casilla, debía aumentar una moneda.  
- De manera que en la primera, puso una, en la segunda, dos y...entonces, ¿pidió 64 monedas?  
- Lo ves, esa fue la trampa de Ab- Derahman, y tú acabas de caer,- le dije con voz de reproche.- Si sumas una más una hasta sesenta y cuatro, tu respuesta es correcta. En cambio, si sumas uno más dos, más, tres, más cuatro...y así hasta sesenta y cuatro... Vamos Ron, tenemos que dar con la solución. Seguro que la respuesta abre la puerta.  
Nos pusimos a trabajar. Él sumaba las cantidades de una fila mientras yo lo hacía con otra. Teníamos que hacerlo con cuidado, o de lo contrario daría error y no sabríamos dónde nos habíamos equivocado. Pero ahí no acabó la cosa. Fue todavía más difícil, pues el techo de la cueva se estaba desmoronando, y las rocas en breve nos sepultarían en vida.  
- ¡¡Vamos Ron, sigue la operación mientras transformo las rocas!!  
Era mucho más rápido que yo, y en el tiempo que yo empleaba para una fila, él conseguía otra más la mitad de la siguiente. Sin embargo, yo sabía cómo protegerlo.  
- ¡¡lizós alizeias!!  
Las rocas que apuntaba, las transformaba en azucenas. Por instantes, Ron permanecía envuelto en un manto de flores.   
- ¡¡Oye!! ¿¿Y consiguió mucho dinero el Ab- Derachán ese??  
- ¡¡Tanto que arruinó al rey y le costó su cabeza!!.- le grité desde la entrada a la sala,- ¡¡Y se dice Ab-Derahman!!

Estaba agotada. Daba la sensación de que cada vez caían más, y cada vez más pesadas, en oposición a una Susan cada vez más abatida por el cansancio.  
- ¡¡¡Date prisa, Ron, no podré aguantar mucho tiempo y cada vez son más rocas!!!  
Por fin, me hizo ademán de que le siguiera y, esquivando como pude los cuerpos que caían, me hice a su lado junto a la puerta cerrada.  
- Vaya, Susan, no sabía que te gustara la aritmancia.  
- Ni yo que se te diera tan bien la aritmética,- le dije cortésmente.- ¡La profesora de mi prima Linda te hubiera puesto sobresaliente!  
Y entre risas y miradas, Ron escribió con los dedos, la cifra resultante de tan peligroso cálculo, sobre un panel de arena que había en la puerta. De repente, la arena cayó, y la puerta comenzó a ascender, dejando un gran hueco ante nosotros.  
Esta vez, no nos peleábamos por entrar. A pesar de los aplausos, no nos gustó nada lo que vimos, pues comprendimos que en lugar de haber encontrado la salida, encontramos lo que quizás fuera nuestro fin.

CAPÍTULO 14

Querido diario:  
De seguro te preguntarás qué es lo que nos deparaba al otro lado de la puerta. Y sobre todo, por qué no nos alegrábamos al oír esos aplausos. Pues bien. Los autores de aquellos vítores eran nada más y nada menos que veinte hombres de negro, enmascarados a base de plata y en cuyos brazos podían apreciarse los bocetos de una serpiente...  
- Mortífagos...,- le susurré a Ron.- Por, Merlín, Ron, esto no me gusta nada...  
- Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí?.- Era una voz femenina la que hablaba.- no creáis que los aplausos son en vuestro honor, sino todo lo contrario: aplaudimos al autor de este ingenioso plan.  
Tras la mujer enmascarada, llegaron otros dos, sujetando a un mago de melena rubia y ojos azules...  
- ¡¡Profesor Ion Ander!!  
- ¿Qué conmovedor, no creen?.- volvió a hablar la cruel mortífaga.- el maravilloso pero trágico encuentro entre el profesor novato y sus estúpidos alumnos. Veamos, un aprendiz de mago que no tiene donde caerse muerto,- se acercó a Ron y le tomó un madejo de pelo.- créeme, agradecerás una muerte como esta, pues así tus padres no costearán tu entierro sino el Ministerio... en cuanto a tí... bueno, una simple sangre sucia más de la que nos vamos a librar.- miró al profesor y le hizo una reverencia.- ¿Me permite que le cuente una historia a sus... ex-alumnos?.- el profesor asintió con un grito, era evidente que estaba bajo la maldición imperius.- Bien, en ese caso acomódense.  
Dos sillones de piedra aparecieron al instante. Pero al sentarnos, unas cadenas abrazaron nuestros brazos, piernas y cuello.  
- Todo comenzó hace cuatro años, cuando vuestro amiguito destruyó al basilisco. La amenaza de sangre sucia en Hogwarts se multiplicaría, y los logros que ya una vez dieron comienzo con el heredero de Slytherin comenzarían a desvanecerse en nuestros propios ojos. Es por ello que elaboramos nuestro plan. Con pequeños trasladores, alejaríamos a los sangre sucia del colegio y los... eliminaríamos.- disfrutaba con su discurso, parecía como si llevara ensayándolo mucho tiempo.- Pero nuestro señor nos ordenó esperar, al menos hasta que él se sintiera totalmente recuperado y en condiciones normales para desafiar a Potter a un duelo.  
- Otra vez...  
- ¡¡¡Silencio, asqueroso Weasley!!! ¡¡Traidor a la sangre!!  
Varios mortífagos apuntaron a Ron con su varita. Tras unos segundos, la mujer prosiguió:  
- Bueno, cuando comenzamos a actuar durante este curso, nos percatamos de que era más lista de lo habitual, quizás un poco más que la sabelotodo de ojos castaños... esa que siempre anda tras de Potter... y precisamente eso era lo que os hacía distintas: si no fuera porque siempre estás sola y amargada, serías igual de ilusa a ella.- me hirieron esas palabras, habían acertado mi fibra débil.- Es por ello que decidimos traerte a ti primero, pues de ser al revés, habrías empezado a emplear tu eterno y aburrido tiempo en investigar los casos de tus compañeras, y habrías sido una amenaza para nuestro triunfo. Era ese nuestro objetivo hasta que el señor oscuro nos reunió, y entonces las cosas cambiaron, créanme. Con la desaparición de una sangre sucia y su amigo, Potter no podría resistir la insolente costumbre de entrometerse en nuestro camino y hacerse el héroe. Pronto vendrá a buscaros, y pronto veréis cómo el señor oscuro lo derrotará de una vez por todas.  
- ¿Y cómo cree usted que llegará aquí, en escoba?.- Ron gritaba más por miedo que por ira.  
- Veo que no ha aprendido nada en su estancia en Hogwarts, pequeño muchacho.- la mujer se acercó a Ron y le acarició la barbilla con su varita.- un traslador puede permanecer en el mismo lugar en que cae si sólo funciona de ida pero... ¿y si se hechiza para un viaje de ida y vuelta? El reloj de tu amiguita yace de nuevo en el bosque prohibido...  
- No lo entiendo... sabía que había dementores, sabía que ellos nos hacían perder la memoria pero... ¿cómo consiguieron nuestros objetos? no se puede activar accio mediante trasladores...  
La mortífaga se giró hacia mí. Esta vez se inclinó para regalarme una de esas miradas que hacen que se hiele la sangre.  
- Chica lista...sí, señor. Verán, en un principio pensamos en atacaros en el bosque. Pero ya en una ocasión tuvimos un... pequeño percance con vuestro profesor de Defensa. Una vez fuera de juego, como ocurrió esta mañana, su actuación estaba controlada. Pero no. Tampoco era nuestra intención atacar delante de... algún alumno o habitante del castillo que posea el mapa del merodeador. Así que tuvimos que arrastrar nuestro campo de tortura hasta aquí, un lugar apreciado por nuestro señor. No sabíamos cómo conseguir vuestra atención hasta que un día, un chico nos facilitó vuestras pertenencias...  
Y entonces apareció. Un chico alto, rubio como el sol y de ojos grises apareció en medio de un grupo de mortífagos, con una serpiente en el brazo.  
- ¡¡Malfoy!!.- gritamos Ron y yo al verlo.  
- Me alegro de que sean amigos. Realmente, tienen suerte de serlo, porque es un joven de alta condición, tanto por su sangre como por su astucia. Es cierto que por motivos personales su ayuda debía ser inminente, pero no por ello debemos quitarle su mérito. Él se encargó de tu reloj y de todo lo demás. El señor tenebroso estará muy orgulloso de ti, Draco.- le dijo a su compañero de crimen, sonriéndole.  
- Y mi padre también.- el chico le devolvió la sonrisa a su cómplice. Bien era cierto que Lucius Malfoy seguía en Azkaban y si se enteraba de todo esto, no podría hacer menos que besarle los pies a su hijo, que actuaba para lord Voldemort con la intención de liberar a su padre.  
No teníamos palabras. Odiábamos a Draco desde el primer día pero jamás pensamos que haría una cosa así. Entonces, descubrí que algo no encajaba...  
- Un momento... ¿cómo sabe usted lo del mapa del merodeador?  
La mujer no se alarmó. En lugar de eso, volvió a sonreír y lentamente, se quitó su máscara.  
- ¡¡Bellatrix!!  
- Exacto, Weasley, la querida prima de tu difunto amigo-perro... Sirius Black. Él era uno de los que hacía llamarse "merodeador", ¿cierto? Sí, Colagusano me lo comentó.- yo no pude evitar un gritito, aterrada.- En cuanto a tí, creo que ya he aguantado bastante tu interrogatorio. Ahora verás cómo se siente la muerte cuando sale de mi varita...

- ¡¡¡NOOO!!!  
Un grito triple atravesó el interior de la cueva. Había tres personas más en la sala. Dos de ellas, para nuestro alivio, eran Harry y Hermione. Sin embargo, había alguien más allí. Alguien al otro lado de la sala, que para nosotros era desconocido, pero no para Harry...

CAPÍTULO 15

Querido diario:  
Al parecer, había tres personas que no deseaban mi muerte. Dos de ellas, nuestros queridos amigos, Harry y Hermione; en cambio, un tercero se presentó ante el coro de mortífagos, recibiendo reverencias por donde quiera que pasaba.  
- Pero Señor, ya hemos esperado bastante. Matémosla y continuemos nuestro plan sin piedad  
- ¿Quién ha hablado de piedad, querida?.- El encapuchado se detuvo a su lado, pero no la miró.- No. No es piedad lo que me retiene, sino honor. Debemos matarlos como superiores, no como cobardes. ¿Y no es de cobardes matarlos sin opción a defenderse?  
- Pero Señor...  
- ¿Temes que se defiendan mejor que tú, querida?  
- No, Señor.  
- Entonces suéltenlos. Hagamos las cosas bien, y en igualdad de condiciones. Black, ocúpate del Weasley, no hay hombres a su altura y eres de las más... cariñosas.- Ron hizo una mueca de desprecio,- Crabble, Goyle, encargaos de nuestra nueva invitada, la sangre sucia. Contigo ocurre lo contrario, niña, por eso lucharás con los dos a la vez, creo que será todo un detalle por nuestra parte tal jueguecito para la sabelotodo de Hogwarts. Malfoy,- me señaló a mí,- no creo que la pequeña sangre sucia te dé problemas, será pan comido, comparada con tu brillante actuación.  
Los sillones y las cadenas desaparecieron, y Ron y yo caímos al suelo.  
- En cuanto a ti...- señaló a Harry.  
- Creo que necesitará un ejército entero para Harry.- me aventuré a decir.  
- No lo creo, asquerosa amenaza a la sangre,- vi sus ojos, de un rojo intenso,- Conmigo le sobrará.  
Los mortífagos rieron ruidosamente. Sabía que ese era mi fin. Sabía que una carnicería se avecinaba, y que yo no viviría para contarlo. El mismísimo Lord Voldemort en persona, bromeando conmigo. Probablemente sería lo último que oyera en toda mi vida. Y era muy triste.  
- Colóquense en disposición para dar comienzo a este maravilloso juego... quiero decir, duelo.- de nuevo los mortífagos acompañaban sus palabras con una carcajada.  
La formación nos hizo volar a cada uno en una posición. Hermione era la más cercana a la salida. Frente a ella, dos enormes figuras enfundaban sus varitas.  
Pegado a mi espalda sentí a un Ron nervioso, pero que sujetaba su varita con mucha determinación. Al sentir tal contacto, se giró, y en nuestro cruce de miradas, yo percibí su ira y él, mi inseguridad. Y sin esperarme nada parecido en ese momento, me besó. Fue un beso fugaz, pero muy intenso. Malfoy hizo un gesto de asco y me ordenó lo mirase. En el centro, un Voldemort sereno y un Harry aterrador se cruzaban miradas de odio infinito. Realmente, daba miedo la triste figura del señor del mal, pero el chico de la cicatriz daba aún más pánico. Todo él era una bola de fuego a punto de abrasar a todo aquel que osara mirarlo.  
- Para los que hoy tienen el gusto de asistir a su primer duelo, lo primero es la reverencia.  
- ¡¡¡IMPERIUS!!!.- un grito unísono hizo que una reverencia unísona se produjera entre los alumnos de Hogwarts. Vi cómo Malfoy me sonreía, haciéndome una exagerada y coqueta reverencia. Yo no me contuve:  
- ¡¡DIRUPTIO!!  
Y Malfoy cayó derrumbado al suelo. Con todo, los mortífagos comenzaron a atacar, pero mis amigos ya se habían librado, al igual que yo, de la maldición imperius.  
Ron correteaba a la mortífaga sobre sus propios pasos, pues le resultaba difícil acertar sus maldiciones y hechizos con el pelirrojo a toda velocidad. Hermione, en cambio, tenía la fascinante habilidad de aparecerse y desaparecerse en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, por lo que los mortífagos no hacían cosa mejor que enviarse encantamientos entre ellos. Todos actuábamos acertadamente. Todos excepto Harry, que parecía muy débil con cada movimiento de varita que hacía.  
- Por favor, usen la cabeza, ¿¿¿acaso son imanes con polos opuestos???  
Estas palabras fueron una orden para los mortífagos. Y en breve, un ACCIO VARITA conjunto hizo volar tales objetos de un lado para el otro. Estábamos desarmados. Estábamos perdidos. Pero no del todo. Crabble y Goyle no se ponían de acuerdo en retener la varita de Hermione, pues ninguno quería ceder a su invocación.  
- ¡¡Expeliarmus!!.- dijo ésta tras aparecerse bajo las piernas de sus enemigos y recuperar su varita.- Vaya, vaya, quién es el desarmado ahora, ¿eh?  
Efectivamente, los mortífagos no tenían manera de defenderse. Aparentemente. Uno de ellos sacó una serpiente de su túnica y la lanzó hacia la chica.  
- ¡¡Atácala!!.- decía Lord Voldemort  
- ¡¡Revélate contra tus superiores!!.- decía Harry también.  
Ron también estaba desarmado, pero sus piernas seguían corriendo como si nada. Bellatrix lanzaba conjuros de dos en dos, desesperada. Entonces lo entendí: lo primero que hizo Ron con su varita fue aplicar cucurro en sus pies. Así, éstos correrían sin parar, pero a la vez sin cansarse.  
Yo me dedicaba a esquivar los encantamientos de Malfoy con cada hueco rocoso y con tantos saltos como pude. Al menos, había puesto en práctica una de mis habilidades especiales: la gimnasia. Siempre fui muy elástica y flexible en el colegio, cuando estudiaba con los muggles. Hasta que lo pensé. Bueno, Susan, creo que hasta ahora, tus conocimientos muggle no te han fallado, así que, ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo ahora? . Cogí una piedra del suelo y esperé.  
- Está... es...tá bien, Malfoy.- fingí que jadeaba.- tú...tú ga.. tú ganas, ya no... puedo más... estoy... a... agotada...  
Pude oír sus pasos lentamente. Yo en cambio, tenía esa enorme piedra en mi mano y estaba dispuesta a tirársela a la cara. Ya faltaba poco... ya casi estaba...  
- ¡¡¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!! ¡¡¡Mi nariz!!!  
- ¡¡Petrificus totalus!!  
Por fin, lo había hecho. Y no me refería a derrotar a Malfoy, sino a lanzarle esa piedra en toda su tibia cara. ¡Cuántas veces había soñado con eso!  
Me giré y vi que mis compañeros lo estaban pasando muy mal. Hermione ya no luchaba contra los mortífagos, sino con una pitón que no se rendía. Ron seguía con su carrera, pero con el riesgo de que la mortífaga tuviera mejor puntería, pues ya había empezado a enviar maldiciones en diagonal, para que rebotasen en las paredes y acabaran en su cuerpo. Ahora se trataba de una carrera de obstáculos.  
Pero sin duda, quien peor lo estaba pasando era Harry. Ya apenas podía sujetar su varita, era como si le pesase.  
Vamos, Susan, piensa Mi cabeza hizo un viaje en el tiempo. Recordé las palabras de Ron al discutir con Malfoy en el gran comedor. Las palabras de Harry al acabar la sesión del E.D.: Concéntrate y construye tu propio sueño feliz Pero eso ahora no me servía. No había dementores a la vista. De pronto, recordé las palabras de Luna Aún no puedo afirmar que sea "él"... no te enfrentes con NADIE (y NADIE incluye a Draco y sus compinches)... nosotras estamos contigo y somos tus amigas. Susan, cuando te propuse unirte al grupo, no lo hice por compasión. Yo confío en ti, todas lo hacemos... Las snitches son como las estrellas: no siempre se ven, pero sabes que están ahí. Cuando te vi por primera vez, supe que eras especial, ¡y lo eres!... esa es la magia de las snitches... Esa es la auténtica magia   
Por primera vez supe lo que significaban esas palabras que tantas veces había oído en boca de mi amiga. Las snitches... Soy una Snitch me dije, Soy una Snitch y voy a actuar como tal .  
Corrí hacia la salida. Nadie echó de menos mi falta. Me dolían los pies, pero sabía que si lo hacía bien, daría resultado. Por fin, me hallé frente a una hilera de antorchas encendidas. Cogí dos y las apagué.  
- ¡¡Mutatio Saeta de Fuego!!.- grité, y rápidamente, las dos antorchas formaron una preciosa escoba.  
Mi regreso hacia la sala principal fue en escoba.  
- ¡¡Harry!! ¡¡Rápido, utiliza esto!!  
- ¡¡Accio Saeta de Fuego!!  
- Vamos, chicos, ¿¿acaso somos jugadores de quidditch retirados??  
Y al igual que en ocasiones anteriores los mortífagos se tomaban estas palabras como órdenes, mis compañeros tomaron las mías como una única salida.  
- ¡¡GEMINO SAETA DE FUEGO!!  
Y tres escobas aparecieron a nuestro lado, duplicadas de la primera. Por fin, todos teníamos nuestras varitas. Por fin, habíamos empatado el partido. Los mortífagos acabaron desmemorizados gracias a un perfecto ataque de Hermione. Malfoy yacía congelado junto a la roca que me sirvió de protección. Y ahora, Ron y yo nos enfrentábamos a la mortífaga, que apenas podía seguir lanzando ataques.  
- ¿Qué te pasa, querida? ¿Ya has acabado tu repertorio?.- le dije en tono burlón.  
No nos llevó mucho tiempo en hincharla como un globo y atarla a una roca, oyendo cómo decía, desmemorizada, si habíamos llegado a Francia.   
Ya sólo quedaba Voldemort.  
- Oigan, compañeros, ocúltense hasta que nos volvamos a reunir. Potter no tardará en caer, lloriqueando como lo hizo su sucia madre.  
Al oír volé hacia donde estaba mi amigo. Nadie llama sucia a una muggle que dio su vida por salvar a su hijo.  
- ¡¡NOOO!!.- me gritó éste con rabia.- No necesitaré ayuda para acabar con este perro moribundo.  
- No estás en condiciones de llamarme así. Una escoba no cambia las cosas.  
- Cierto, pero las mejora. ¿O es que no sabes volar en escoba?  
- No necesito una escoba para volar.- se elevó hasta encontrarse a su altura, pero a unos metros de distancia.- Estoy harto de que sigas vivo, ya me he cansado de jugar.  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ADAVA KEDAVRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Fue una maldición doble. Ambos duelistas la habían lanzado. Uno, un asesino cotizado. El otro, una víctima fallicia de la misma maldición.  
Los mortífagos lanzaron un escudo protector hacia su señor. Voldemort no dijo nada. Entonces lo hice:  
- ¡¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!!  
Un conejo apareció junto a Harry y se recostó sobre su hombro, gruñendo hacia su agresor. Ron y Hermione me imitaron.  
- ¡¡Qué conmovedor!! Tres animalitos besuqueando al débil Potter. Un final feliz...  
- ¡¡¡Eso!!! ¡¡¡No lo habría dicho mejor ni yo mismo!!! ¡¡¡Ahora verás!!!!.- todos vimos un brillo especial en los ojos de Harry.- RON, SIN IMPORTAR LA POBREZA, LA HUMILLACIÓN Y LA MISERIA. TÚ HAS SIDO, ¡¡¡¡ERES Y SERÁS SIEMPRE MI MEJOR AMIGO!!!!  
A Ron le brillaron los ojos, como a Harry. Sin duda, se había emocionado.  
- HERMIONE, SIN IMPORTAR LOS COMENTARIOS QUE TE RODEAN Y SIN IMPORTAR TU SANGRE, ¡¡¡¡ERES LO QUE MÁS QUIERO EN EL MUNDO!!!!  
Hermione también se conmovió. Le temblaban las piernas y una lágrima cruzó su semblante. Yo me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo con ese discurso. Acaso... ¿acaso se estaba despidiendo?  
- SUSAN, SIN IMPORTAR TU PASADO, DESAGRADABLE COMO EL MÍO, POR FAVOR, ¡¡¡¡NO ME DEJES NUNCA PORQUE TE NECESITO EN MI VIDA!!!!  
No lo podía creer. Esas fueron las palabras más bellas que me habían dicho nunca.  
- EN CUANTO A TI... ASESINO... TÚ PODRÁS CONSEGUIR SER EL DUEÑO DE TODO. EL SEÑOR DE TODAS LAS COSAS Y DE TODAS LAS GENTES... PERO NO TENDRÁS AMIGOS. SÓLO SIERVOS, SÚBDITOS... SÚBDITOS QUE OBEDECEN POR MIEDO EN LUGAR DE LEALTAD, FIDELIDAD O... AMISTAD. TÚ NO TIENES AMIGOS, ¡¡¡¡Y NO LOS TENDRÁS NUNCA!!!! ¡¡¡¡NO CONOCERÁS EL AMOR!!!  
Tres siluetas aparecieron en torno a Harry. Una de ellas era femenina, y compartía con Harry el mismo color de ojos. Sujetaba la nutria de Hermione. Las otras dos, masculinas, compartían los otros patronus. Uno de ellos era idéntico a Harry. El otro era Sirius Black.  
- Cariño, nosotros te ayudaremos.  
Los haces de luz despendían chispas de fuego, que incendiaban las paredes.  
De repente, hubo una explosión.


	6. Chapter 16 17 18 19

CAPÍTULO 16 

Querido diario:  
Los segundos que siguieron fueron un auténtico caos. El techo se nos venía encima y las paredes enseñaban grietas escalofriantes. Los mortífagos desaparecieron uno por uno, huyendo de la muerte y de un posible arresto, así que sólo quedábamos nosotros. estábamos muy nerviosos. Todos buscábamos una salida. Todos, excepto Harry. El chico de la cicatriz no aparecía por ninguna parte.  
- ¡¡Tenemos que encontrar a Harry!!.- sollozaba Hermione.   
Cada uno hacía lo que podía. Los hechizos descomponedores no ayudaban mucho entre tanto escombro, y las transformaciones no daban suficiente para tantas rocas llovidas del cielo.  
Por fin, lo vimos inconsciente junto a su escoba.  
- Veamos, yo me apareceré en Hogwarts sujeta de Harry.- expuso la chica.- Ron, encárgate de Susan. Cuando lleguemos allí...  
- ¡¡Esperen!!.- yo ya me había dirigido al sur de la sala.- ¿Y qué hacemos con Malfoy?.- ninguno contestó.- chicos, no podemos dejarlo aquí, ¡¡no podemos!!  
Me miraron sin ninguna expresión en sus caras.  
- Está bien. Ron, encárgate tú también de Malfoy.  
- ¿Yo? ¿Y por qué yo?.- protestaba el pelirrojo  
- ¡¡Porque es tu chica la que desea salvar su vida!!  
Ron se quedó con la boca abierta. Me miró buscando refugio en mi mirada y yo solo pude devolverle otra de súplica.  
- Bueno, marchémonos de aquí.  
El chico anilló su brazo al mío, sujetándolo fuertemente. Yo abracé el cuerpo de Malfoy contra mi pecho. El chico de Slytherin era liviano, pero más alto que yo, así que me costaba sostenerlo con firmeza.  
- ¿Listos? ¡¡Pues allá vamos!!.- Hermione desapareció dejando sus palabras a medio acabar.  
Ron la imitó. Nuestros cuerpos parecían no regirse por el espacio y el tiempo. Por un momento creí sospechar que Malfoy abrió los ojos y me miró. Pero eso era imposible.  
Instantáneamente, nos encontrábamos en los terrenos de Hogwarts, junto al lago.  
- Ron, encárgate de hablar con Dumbledore o con la profesora Mc Gonagall. Susan y yo nos ocuparemos de los chicos.  
Ron hizo un signo de protesta. Al parecer, la expresión de Hermione para dirigirse a Harry y Malfoy como iguales le disgustaba. Pero no la desobedeció, y en breve se puso en marcha.  
Ya en la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey atendió a los heridos, sometiéndonos a un sin fin de preguntas.  
- Ahora no podemos contestarle,- se disculpó Hermione,- pero lo haremos mañana, con la presencia de los profesores.  
La enfermera no entendía nada, pero sabía de la condición de Hermione, pues en más de una ocasión, la chica visitaba su enfermería y no le daba ningún problema.  
Camino de la torre de Gryffindor, vi que una lágrima asomaba en sus castaños ojos.  
- No llores, mujer, Harry se pondrá bien, ya lo verás.  
- He pasado tanto miedo...  
- Ahora ya todo pasó. Todos estamos bien. Hemos regresado. Y Harry se recuperará pronto, ha demostrado ser más fuerte de lo que pensábamos. Lo ha vencido.  
- ¿Tú crees?.- en sus ojos brillaba la luna.  
- ¿Tú lo viste por allí?  
- No... pero...- miró hacia atrás, como si creyese que estaba ahí.- ¿y si logró escapar? ¿y si huyó y...?  
- Yo creo que no. Pienso que ahora mismo debe encontrarse sepultado bajo todas esas piedras. Aunque eso sólo podrá confirmárnoslo Harry. Él fue el único que lo vio antes de que la cueva estallara.  
Habíamos llegado a la habitación. Las chicas dormían plácidamente. Cuando fui a cambiarme el vestido y vi los rasguños, no pude reprimir un quejido.  
- Qué lastima de vestido... la próxima vez que me cite con un mortífago le exigiré que sea en horario normal, así podré ir más cómoda al duelo...  
La chica soltó una breve carcajada mientras dijo reparo . Yo le agradecí con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Sabes qué? Te echaba mucho de menos cuando estabas en la enfermería.- terminé de acomodarme entre las sábanas.- no soportaba ver esa cama vacía.  
- Yo pensé en ti cada momento que pasé allí. Pensaba que al menos si dormía en esa cama extraña era gracias a ti.  
Y con esas palabras y un buenas noches cariñoso, nos dormimos. Había sido una noche muy larga y merecíamos un descanso.

CAPÍTULO 17

Querido diario:  
Aquella mañana de sábado lucía un hermoso sol de primavera transitoria, pues faltaban pocos días para la llegada del verano. Bajé a desayunar temprano, como siempre, pero ahora mucho más, pues desde el día de la fiesta, todos me preguntaban cosas como estás saliendo con Ronald Weasley o sabes por qué Harry Potter está en la enfermería . La hora del desayuno era mi único momento de tranquilidad, nadie solía madrugar para bajar al comedor. Pero cuando llegué, me llevé una sorpresa:  
La mesa de Slytherin estaba vacía (bueno, eso no suele ser muy anormal, los chicos de Slytherin acostumbraban a bajar más tarde). Tampoco había alumnos de Hufflepuff. En cambio, un gran grupo en la mesa de Gryffindor me esperaba. También había alumnos de Ravenclaw, pero estos parecían marcharse con prisa. Tan sólo la profesora Mc Gonagall, Hagrid y el profesor Ion Ander estaban allí. El profesor Ion Ander... ¿cómo demonios había llegado ahí? Será que no le echamos de menos cuando comenzó la lucha de los dementores.  
- Eh, Susan, Susan, vamos, ven aquí?.- Ron y Neville me llamaron alegremente.  
- Buenos días, chicos, ¿qué ocurre hoy aquí?  
- Nada, los partidos de quidditch se han reiniciado, aunque para lo que queda de curso... Dumbledore ha decidido que sean partidos benéficos, ya sabes, para ayudar al Hospital San Mungo.  
- sí. Yo hubiera preferido que jugaran Gryffindor contra Slytherin, pero Dumbledore no ha querido.- Seamus le dirigió una mirada a Harry.- el equipo tiene bajas...  
- ¡¡Harry!! Qué bueno que estás aquí, ¿cuando has llegado?  
- Esta mañana, por Merlín, ya estaba harto de vivir en la enfermería.  
No pude contener la risa. Lo abracé como si no lo hubiera visto en muchos años. Hermione me dirigió una sonrisa.  
- Eh, eh, tranquila, no hagas que me ponga celosa.  
Una sonrisa sentenció su comentario.  
- Bueno, supongo que no serías la única que sufriera de celos.- tras esto, miré a Ron. Él también sonrió.  
Estábamos todos bromeando cuando llegó Luna. Su llegada nos tomó sobresaltados, porque no esperábamos a nadie más, con el primer partido de quidditch en mucho tiempo disputándose.  
- ¡¡Eh, Luna, ven y siéntate con nosotros!!.- la invité.  
La chica se sentó tímidamente a nuestro lado. Me costaba verla tan discreta cuando sabía que ella no era así. Estaba muy seria, pero lograba disimularlo.  
- Bueno, Harry, ya cuéntanos lo que pasó, ¡¡nos tienes en ascuas!!.- Ginny le revolvía sus ya revueltos cabellos color azabache. Todos siguieron su ejemplo, quejándose por la tardanza.  
- Está bien, está bien, ¡¡tranquilos!!.- Harry sonreía.- Os lo contaré todo.  
Y efectivamente, así lo hizo. Su actuación inicial fue la esperada por los mortífagos, pues Harry, siempre acompañado de Hermione y del mapa del merodeador, descubrió que Ron y yo habíamos desaparecido en el bosque, y en breves segundo, nuestros nombres desaparecían del mapa. El resto de la historia era común para los cuatro.  
- Mmm... ese Malfoy, deberíais haberlo dejado allí...- Seamus apretaba los puños mientras hablaba.  
- Esto... chicos... siento interrumpiros pero me tengo que ir.- Luna parecía nerviosa.- tengo que hablar con... en fin, ¡nos vemos luego!  
Y se marchó. A ninguno le pareció extraña su repentina marcha, pues apenas había probado su zumo de zanahoria y su tostada, pero a mí me pareció inesperada. No sé, era tan raro ver a Luna así...  
El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo. La gente parecía ajena a lo que unos días atrás había ocurrido a miles de kilómetros de allí. Aunque pronto lo sabrían.  
Esa noche, como tantas otras veces lo habíamos venido haciendo a los largo de seis cursos, Dumbledore nos dirigía un conmovedor discurso de despedida. Un discurso que la mayoría atendía impaciente, pues tras éste, pronunciaría el nombre de la casa ganadora del año. En nuestra mesa se respiraba paz, muchos sospechaban que la copa sería nuestra, pues aunque en quidditch no hubiéramos participado, daban por suficiente mi lucha contra el dementor y la batalla contra los mortífagos. Efectivamente, eso tendría mucho que ver, pero no fue del todo así:  
- Queridos alumnos, como cada año, otro curso se va. Y otra copa de la casa debe ser entregada a su respectiva dueña, ganadora y merecedora de gloria. Pues bien: hasta ahora, los relojes de arena, que no de pulsera, dan este resultado.-(cuando aludió al doméstico tipo de reloj pegué un respingo de mi silla): ¡¡Hufllepuff, en cuarto lugar con sus maravillosos 356 puntos!!.- Un aplauso colectivo inundó el comedor.- ¡¡Ravenclaw, en tercer lugar con unos bien merecidos 412 puntos!!.- el aplauso se extendió.- ¡¡Gryffindor, ocupando el segundo lugar con sus altos 422 puntos!!.- el aplauso continuaba, pero en menor grada sobre nuestra mesa.- ¡¡y... Slytherin, que con sus 501 se proclama hoy ganadora de la Copa de la Casa!!  
El comedor estalló entre gritos y vítores, con el aplauso ya de fondo. No podíamos creer que todo fuera a acabar así.  
- Pero como hace ya seis años,- prosiguió el director.- la historia se repite. Unos eventos de última hora hacen que modifiquemos los relojes. Y es que debemos añadir 20 puntos a la cúpula de Gryffindor, pues la valentía de Ronald Weasley fue por una buena intención.- Ron era ya un cuerpo rojo, lo miraras por donde lo miraras.- Por la siempre excelente actuación de la señorita Granger, que con gran valentía se enfrentó a dos mortífagos, otros 20 puntos.- los aplausos iban acompañados de murmullos.- También Harry Potter puso parte de su valentía en práctica, así que por ello, otros veinte puntos.- nadie entendía la "indiferencia" del director frente al vencedor del duelo con Voldemort. Ya en una ocasión, Harry había sido quien más puntos recibió del mismo.- Pero sin duda, por la sangre fría, su astucia y su compasión... Susan Miralleso, ¡¡recibe usted 30 puntos!!  
El público estalló. Muchos de mis compañeros me abrazaron en señal de felicitación.  
- ¡¡¡¡Superamos a Slytherin, somos campeones!!!!.- gritó un alegre Neville  
Efectivamente, nuestro reloj ahora contenía muchos más rubíes que esmeraldas el reloj verde y plateado. Pero la alegría se desvaneció al oír de nuevo las palabras del director.  
- Sí, sí, felicidades para Gryffindor. Pero aún... aún quedan otros puntos por entregar.- todos deseábamos que fueran para nuestra casa.- Hubo alguien en este colegio, y que ahora se encuentra en esta sala que, además de mostrar su apoyo y amistad incondicional a nuestros héroes, ayudó a Gryffindor en esta aventura. No sólo los previno, sino que actuó con madurez y determinación. Cuando aún nada era sospechoso, ya sabía de lo que pronto era de ocurrir. Por ello, premio a Luna Lovegood, de Ravenclaw, ¡¡con 100 puntos!!  
La mesa de Ravenclaw se puso de pie. Todos gritaban y saltaban de alegría, cogiendo a Luna como una marioneta. La chica sonreía divertida. Yo me limité a saludarla desde mi asiento. Ella en cambio, gritó mi nombre mientras agitaba su brazo.  
- ¡¡Eh!! ¡¡Hemos empatado, hemos empatado con Gryffindor!!.- gritaba Nazareth desde su mesa.  
Los chicos empezamos a mirarnos, preguntándonos qué sucedería ahora, pues el director se había sentado en señal de que no había más puntos para repartir. Fue la profesora Mc Gonagall quien se alzó esta vez.  
- Alumnos, el profesor Dumbledore ya ha repartido los puntos pendientes. Pero no ha acabado de hablar. Les ruego silencio y compostura, por favor!!  
Y todos obedecimos. En seguida, el director volvió a levantarse, y tras unos segundos de silencio exclamó:  
- Como veis, se ha producido un empate. Un empate entre dos casas. El empate es entre dos y la copa, sólo una. Ocurriendo esto, podemos pensar en dos soluciones:  
la primera es repartir un punto más para romper la igualdad. Pero no me parece justo entregar un punto sin motivo, pues todos y cada uno de los que estáis aquí sois igual de merecedores de dicho punto. Así que, por primera vez en la Historia de Hogwarts, la Copa de la Casa no figurará en ninguna sala común.- todos murmuraban resentidos.- y no figurará en ninguna sala común porque esta vez se expondrá en la Sala de Trofeos del castillo. Así, ninguna de las casas vencedoras reclamará la copa. Y sí, por primera vez en la Historia de Hogwarts... Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, este año sois... los ganadores de la Copa de la Casa.  
De nuevo los aplausos ensordecían el comedor. En seguida, el director dio unas suaves palmadas, y la sala quedó adornada con banderas rojas y azules, combinadas de manera alterna. Sobre la mesa de los profesores, capitaneaban un león y un águila.

CAPÍTULO 18 

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella noche en Hogwarts, celebrando una vez más la bien merecida Copa de la Casa de Gryffindor, esta vez junto con los alumnos de Ravenclaw. Pues bien, de eso hace ya algunos años, aunque lo recuerdo todo con la misma nitidez.

Recuerdo la mañana que llegó el Expreso de Hogwarts a la estación de Hogsmeade como si fuera ayer. Amaneció nublado. Todos recogíamos nuestras cosas en parte con la ilusión de volver a estar con nuestra familia, pero en parte con nostalgia, pues los meses de vivencia en Hogwarts son tan acogedores como los vividos en casa, y nuestros compañeros son como nuestra segunda familia, compartiendo las mismas ilusiones al mismo tiempo.

Estábamos todos en el tren. Hagrid nos saludaba agitadamente. También el nos echaría de menos, a algunos aún más después de haber terminado el último curso y comenzar así la vida laboral. Todos se preocupaban de estar conmigo, de mirarme, de pedirme cosas... y me agobiaba. Es cierto que no añoraba el estado de soledad en el que siempre me había hallado, pero tampoco me atraía la popularidad. Así que fui corriendo a buscar a Luna y a las snitches doradas.

En lugar de encontrarlas, abrí un compartimento lleno de caras conocidas, y éstas no me permitieron salir de allí:

- ¿Dónde te habías metido, Susan? te estábamos esperando!!

- Hermione tiene razón, sabíamos que vendrías con nosotros.- Harry me hizo ademán para que me sentara a su lado. Ya no podía negarme.

- Justo ahora hablábamos del profesor Ion Ander, ¿cómo crees que llegó al colegio sin ningún rasguño?

- Pues no lo sé, yo la verdad es que no le vi, ni siquiera cuando salí a por las antorchas y convertirlas en la escoba.- era cierto, no percaté de se ausencia.

- ¡A lo mejor tenía una capa invisible!.- Ron se levantó de su asiento como si sus palabras botaran.

- No seas bobo, Rony, los mortífagos son descosedores de las capas invisibles, acaban con el cabello de demiguise invisible con sus maldiciones, entre ellas con la maldición imperius.- Hermione le tomó por el brazo para que se volviera a sentar. Él lo hizo lentamente debido a la desilusión.

- Los mortífagos son descosedores de las capas invisibles.- repitió el pelirrojo con tono de burla.

- Pero no detectores de animagos.- Luna acababa de llegar. Su voz, firme, llamó la atención de todos los presentes.- ¿Puedo sentarne?

- Claro, por favor.- Harry hizo un hueco en los asientos para que nos acomodásemos todos.

- El profesor Ion Ander es un animago.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?.- dijo Hermione con curiosidad.

- Yo lo vi. Fue en Hogsmeade, cuando falté a clase.

- ¿Tú faltaste a clase?.- los chicos preguntaron con asombro.

- Luna, creo que nos debes una explicación detallada sobre todo.- le dije con seriedad.- ¡Tu carta fue de lo más extraña!

- Es cierto, pero no podía hacerlo mejor. En ese momento el tiempo era oro, así que una nota para advertirte era sólo una medida pobre.

- Cuéntanoslo todo, por favor.- pidió el trío de Gryffindor al unísono.

- Está bien. Todo comenzó aquí, justo aquí, en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Estaba sola en el compartimento esperando al carrito de golosinas y como no llegaba decidí buscarlo. El pasillo de mi vagón estaba desierto pero cuando llegué al final, oí una voz, una voz muy desagradable. Era Malfoy. Charlaba tranquilamente como una chica de Hufflepuff, Lissy Cloud creo que era. Vi cómo ponía sus juegos de seducción en práctica y me oculté, esperando que la pareja se fuera a otro sitio. No presté mucha atención, pero recuerdo que Malfoy le preguntó algo... algo que tenía que ver con una pulserita que él mismo decía haberle regalado. Al parecer, la chica la había perdido y eso al chico no le hizo mucha gracia. No me interesaba esa discusión de enamorados, así que volví a mi compartimento malhumorada, pues el carrito no llegaba. ¡Y es que... qué podía tener de interesante tal conversación! Luego llegaron las pérdidas de mis compañeras: Julie perdió su joyero, Susan su reloj... al principio pensábamos que eran los dementores los causantes de tal misterio, pero aunque así fuese, un dementor no puede coger un joyero y salir corriendo, no. Así que fui pensando en Malfoy.

- ¿De modo que ese era tu plan?.- la interrumpí.

- Bueno, reconozco que las snitches tuvieron una buena idea pensando en tenderles una trampa a los dementores. Bien es cierto que eso es un disparate. Pero tenderle una trampa al ladrón sí. Porque todo indicaba que había un ladrón, y un ladrón muy inteligente por cierto. No atendía a objetos valiosos, sino a objetos cotidianos, de significativo valor: Susan adora la puntualidad, e incluso se adelanta a los sitios a los que va; Julie custodiaba su joyero con amor porque no tenía joyas que guardar; el mejor amigo de Hermione siempre era un libro...

- ¡¡Eh!!.- se quejaron los chicos.

- Bueno, bueno, al menos eso pensó Malfoy. Un libro es más fácil de llevar que un alumno. Se podía decir que un ladrón estaba entre nosotros, y no un ladrón cualquiera, sino alguien en contra de los sangre - sucia. Me pareció curioso que cada vez que algo desaparecía, Malfoy montara uno de sus numeritos con Susan en público, sobre todo con ella, una sangre-sucia. Y entonces lo recordé: Malfoy se preocupó de que una simple Hufflepuff, una simple sangre sucia, hubiera perdido algo... así que... por qué no utilizar a alguien como Susan, la que tanto asco le producía? Pensé que era muy retorcido eso que pensé... pero es que luego todo encajaba: Malfoy siempre te atacaba en público, hacía que interviniéramos chicos como Harry, Ron, Hermione e incluso yo (recordáis la pelea en el Gran Comedor, verdad?), hizo que uno de nosotros entrara en el bosque, da igual quién fue (Susan me contó que su víctima aquella vez era Neville), el caso es que él sabía que uno de vosotros entraría ahí, y fue nada más y nada menos que Susan quien logró escabullir al dementor. Eso, créanme, no le hizo mucha gracia. Desde entonces, siempre estaba picándola: Susan no tienes amigos, Susan no puedes ir al baile, Susan esto, Susan lo otro... ¿acaso no era evidente que estaba equivocado?

- Un poco...

- ¿Un poco? ¡Estaba mejor que nunca! Sólo lo hacía para que no fuese al baile. Ese era su plan. Pero seguía siendo algo rebuscado, así que decidí ir a hablar con Dumbledore. Y éste nunca me recibió. Así que tuve que recurrir a... otros métodos...

- ¿Otros métodos?.- Hermione se levantó de su asiento.- ¿Estás insinuando que entraste por la fuerza?

- Bueno... sí... y no... veréis, yo...- carraspeó.- soy animaga.

- ¿¿¿QUÉ???.- ahora estábamos todos de pie.

- Sí, sí, ya sé que es muy raro y muy difícil y todo eso pero... sí, lo soy. ¡Ah, y ni se os ocurra decirlo por ahí, no estoy registrada en el Ministerio!

- ¿Lo sabe Dumbledore?

- Ahora sí. Veréis, como no me hacía ni caso y la situación me parecía extrema (porque me lo jugaba todo a una carta) tomé mi aspecto animal y me colé por la ventana.

- uau... ¿Qué animal eres, Luna? ¿Un dragón?

- ¡¡Ron!!

- Jeje, no, me transformo en una paloma.

- Vaya... bueno, ¿y qué pasó? hasta ahora, eso no tiene mucho que ver con el profesor Ion Ander.- le dije impaciente.

- Tranquila, a eso voy. A Dumbledore no le molestó mi capacidad de transformación, al contrario: le entusiasmó. Atinó a decirme que el profesor Ion Ander se encontraba en la sala y si quería que se retirara para tener una conversación privada. Yo pedí que se manifestase y que compartiese la charla con nosotros, pues lo que venía a decirles era muy importante. El profesor se mostró muy exhaustivo al recoger toda la información y en seguida se puso en camino para Hogsmeade y formar con los demás aurores. Pero justo cuando se iba llegó Snape. El profesor de pociones le "rogó" a Ion Ander que bajase al aula de Defensa, pues unos alumnos de Slytherin necesitaban de sus conocimientos. Le dije a Dumbledore que vigilase a Malfoy, pero rechazó mi petición diciendo que estaba acusando a un alumno sin suficientes pruebas y sin tener en cuenta la gravedad de mi actuación.- Luna miró al suelo.- Respeté su opinión de prudencia pero no me contuve, así que le advertí de mi insistencia en el asunto y de que... estaría fuera de Hogwarts.

- ¡¡Vaya!! ¿Y qué te dijo el director?.- Ron tenía los ojos muy abiertos, le estaba entusiasmando el relato de la chica de Ravenclaw.

- No le di tiempo a contestar, sino que me volví a transformar en paloma y me marché. Intentó impedirlo, pero le fue imposible.- esta vez miro hacia la ventana.- Estuve muy lejos... en... bueno, no importa el lugar, siempre ha sido mi refugio. Luego volví a Hogwarts, pero no con forma humana. Busqué a Malfoy en la torre de Slytherin, en los baños de chicos, en el campo de quiddtch, pero no di con él. Hasta que descubrí lo que quería saber: Crabble y Goyle no estaban con Malfoy; ellos mismos le preguntaban a Pansy dónde estaba su amigo. Sin perder ni un minuto, me apresuré en escribirle una carta al director, diciéndole que "su querido alumno de Slytherin" había desaparecido y que el profesor Ion Ander se encontraba en apuros.

- ¿Cómo sabías tú eso?.- le preguntó Harry

- ¡¡Vigilé a los aurores!! Y todos estaban muy preocupados por él... así que regresé al colegio para buscar a... algún topo de color pardo por los jardines

- ¿¿El profesor Ion Ander se convierte en un topo?? Hermione, ayúdame a convertirme en dragón...

- ¡¡Y dale con el dragón, Ron, qué pesadito te pones!! Continúa Luna, por favor

- Sí. Bueno, el caso es que Malfoy no daba señales de vida, iba a perderse la fiesta, ¡¡y un profesor había desaparecido!! Busqué a Dumbledore para contarle sobre el profesor. El director me dijo que, en el caso de que Malfoy fuera el culpable, ¿cómo podría haber conseguido esos objetos?

- Sí, eso, ¿cómo?

- Ron...

- Vale, vale, ya me callo...

- Fue mucho más simple de lo que creen: yo lo descubrí gracias a Nazareth Watson.

- ¿Nazareth?.- pregunté extrañada.- ¿qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

- Ella fue quien te sugirió desmemorizar a Malfoy, ¿recuerdas?

Era cierto. Al momento sus palabras regresaron a mi memoria: Hazle un conjuro paralizador y cuélgalo en el alféizar de Mc Gonagall 

- Es cierto que no os paralizaron pero... desmemorizaron, sí. Por eso se os iba la memoria.

- La recuperé en el bosque, junto a Ron. Pero ya era demasiado tarde...

- Cuando Dumbledore quiso actuar, sí que se hizo tarde. ya no podíamos hacer nada: cinco alumnos habían desaparecido. Cinco alumnos... y un profesor.

- Que es un auror.- replicó Ron.- No, Hermione, no puedo callarme, es cierto que lo pillaron solo, pero es un auror, él sabe defenderse. Seguro que cavó un túnel mientras luchábamos y escapó de allí, al fin y al cabo... eso es lo que hacen los topos, ¿no?

- Dumbledore estaba destrozado, no entendía cómo había ocurrido todo en sus narices y no pudo impedir nada. Es por eso que fue a visitarme.- Luna miró a Harry a los ojos.- me dijo que si os ocurría algo, no se lo perdonaría jamás, sobre todo por ti. Al parecer, más de una persona dio su vida para salvarte y temía que por su culpa, eso hubiera sido en vano. Me dio mucha pena...- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

- Ya, Luna, ya todo eso pasó.

- Sí. Ahora eres toda una heroína, y Ravenclaw ganó por ti, campeona.

La chica le agradeció el comentario al pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

En ese preciso instante entró Malfoy en el compartimento.

- ¿Susan?

Todos permanecimos callados. A todos les sorprendió su presencia y el tono de su voz. A mí, que me hubiera llamado por mi nombre, sin insultos de por medio.

CAPÍTULO 19 

Querido diario:

Ese incómodo silencio no duró mucho, pues yo no lo permití.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

- Hablar contigo.- no podíamos creerlo. El chico de Slytherin se dirigía a mí seriamente y sin ofender a nadie.- será solo un momento.

- Está bien.

Salimos al pasillo del tren. No había mucha gente, pero evitando que nos vieran juntos, el chico de los cabellos dorados se apresuro hacia el balcón del tren, sin dejar de mirar a un lado y a otro.

- Mira Malfoy, no te dije nada ahí dentro porque te superábamos en numero pero ahora te diré que...

- Escúchame,- me espetó el chico con brusquedad,- por favor.

¿¿Por favor?? desde cuando Draco Malfoy me pedía algo educadamente?? ¡¡Lo único que me había pedido a lo largo de los años era que muriese pronto!!

- Vengo a pedirte perdón.

- ¿¿Perdón?? ¿¿Tú a mi??.- lo miré incrédula.

- Ya sé que no me he portado bien contigo, y que de hecho, eras una de las personas que más he detestado...hasta ahora.- hizo una pausa, suspiró y prosiguió.- debido a mi educación, siempre he sentido asco por los mestizos, los traidores a la sangre... y los muggles. Ha sido un valor universal en mi familia y por tanto en mi vida. Es por eso que os he tratado siempre así.

- ¿¿Te estás justificando??

- ¡¡Me estoy disculpando!!

Me quedé perpleja. Nunca me imaginé un Malfoy compasivo y tolerante. Y ahí estaba él, dándome explicaciones voluntariamente.

- Juré lealtad a mi sangre durante el resto de mi vida, y aprendí que ésta no tenía mucha importancia cuando se trataba de cuestiones honorarias.- seguía mirando fijamente hacia los árboles que el Expresso de Hogwarts iba dejando atrás,- Supe que algún día debería favores al Señor Tenebroso, pero nunca pensé que detestaría hacerlo.

Al decir esto, apretó los puños. Yo lo miraba fijamente y un tanto extraña. Aún no salía de mi asombro.

- Como bien sabes, mi padre está en Azkaban, y eso parecía importarle poco a Lord Voldemort. En lugar de eso, parecía alegrarle, pues en su ausencia, mi querido padre dejó de prestarle atención y se concentró más en su familia. Sobre todo en mí.- sus ojos empezaron a brillar.- Empezó a comportarse como un verdadero padre, preocupado por su hijo adolescente.

De repente me miró. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y permanecieron unidos unos instantes hasta que comenzó a hablar, sin dejar de mirarme:

- ¡Tuve que hacerlo, Susan! ¡¡Tuve que obedecerle sin resistencia alguna!! Era la única salida, ¡¡era la única forma de defender a mi padre!!

Dejé de mirarle. Sabía cómo se sentía, y de verdad lo comprendía, pero no asimilaba su falta de corazón humano al permitir que un grupo de asesinos mataran a tantos chicos como desearan.

Entonces, se acercó a mí y tomó mi cara entre sus manos, torciéndola hasta mirar la suya frente a frente.

- Hacer algo atroz por salvar la vida de mi padre a cambio puede ser fácil de entender pero...- titubeó,- ¡¡lo que no entiendo es cómo salvaste a la persona que quería destruir tu vida!!

Di un respingo y me alejé. Los límites del asombro habían quedado muy atrás, pues Malfoy no dejaba de darme sorpresas. Tenía razón. Él intentó matarme, él fue la razón de muchas de mis desgraciadas historias en Hogwarts. Y yo lo rescaté, decidí sacarlo de aquella lejana cueva, en contraposición con Ron y sus amigos. Pero aún había algo que no encajaba del todo.

- Malfoy- también era raro que le hablase yo en ese tono,- ¿Cómo sabes que yo te saqué de allí?

- No lo recuerdo muy bien pero...,- se acercó a mí, como si quisiera evitar que se le escaparan algunas de sus palabras,- recuerdo un estruendo, algo así como una explosión. Después, vi colores a mi alrededor y también te vi a ti. Estaba anclado en tu cuerpo y no podía moverlo, no podía mover ni un solo músculo. Sólo pude verte y luego, mis ojos se apagaron. Es lo único que recuerdo.

Y entonces me acordé. Por un momento pensé que el chico de Slytherin me miró durante el regreso al castillo, pero pensé que estaba equivocada, ya que un cuerpo inconsciente no tiene esa capacidad, a no ser que... a no ser que no lo estuviera.

- Es cierto que podías haber muerto en ese estallido, y también que podía haberte dejado allí, aunque... -esta vez le devolví la mirada.- no podía, no podía hacerlo, no podía dejarte solo, no podía abandonarte, créeme, no hubiera podido, a pesar de tener motivos más que de sobra como para hacerlo! Me maltrataste, me humillaste, heriste mis sentimientos al jugar con ellos... Has sido mi peor pesadilla estos años en Hogwarts, he despertado paralizada cuando aparecías en mis sueños, ¡¡me has hecho mucho daño!!

- ¡¡Basta!!.- espetó el Slytherin.

Y diciendo esto, me abrazó. Pude notar cómo la sangre se me helaba. Tenía miedo. Ese no era el estúpido Malfoy de siempre, aunque debo reconocer que en el fondo sentía curiosidad por saber hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar con toda esa actitud.

- Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, de veras,- hablaba en susurros.- te prometo que no volverá a suceder, es más... esto... yo... me gustaría que empezáramos de nuevo.

Me separé con brusquedad.

- ¿Empezar de nuevo?- lo miré con un toque de incredulidad.

- Ya sabes, comenzar desde cero.- y diciendo esto, alargó su mano abierta, dando a conocer unos dedos largos y delicados,- hola, me llamo Draco Malfoy, pero preferiría que me llamases Draco. Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

No sabía de qué iba ese tío. Por un momento pensé en qué dirían las snitches: "puede que tanta gomina provoque efectos secundarios". Sin embargo, al mirarle y recoger la sonrisa que me estaba dedicando, con ese conjunto de chico tan extraño pero peculiar, no pude evitar alargar mi mano y estrecharla contra la suya fuertemente.

- Me llamo Susan, Susan Miralleso.

También yo le dediqué una sonrisa pícara.

- Encantado, Susan. Estaba pensando en invitarte a tomar algo con mis amigos, pero supongo que aun es pronto y desconfiarías de un extraño- no dejaba de sonreír, aunque había algo hermoso en su rostro, quizás ausencia de maldad,- por eso, te dejo este sobre. No lo habrás aún, no será necesario. Ahora bien, te ruego que lo uses y que cuando lo hagas, sea para algo bonito. Y ahora sí, me despido.

Y de repente, me besó. Fue un beso fugaz, tan largo como un parpadeo. Cuando ya se disponía a entrar en un vagón pregunté, sin saber muy bien por qué:

- Espero que volvamos a vernos.

- Pronto, muy pronto, Susan.

Y sí. Nos vimos muy pronto. Pues el verano pasó muy deprisa y el nuevo y último curso llegó con fuerza. Las clases eran duras, los exámenes aún mas y mis amigos... bueno, ahora no hago otra cosa que repetir esa mágica palabra que empieza por 'a' y que en una etapa de mi vida no aparecía en mi vocabulario. Mi lista de amigos fue creciendo, lo que hacía que también creciera la seguridad en mí misma. Eso me permitió llevar a cabo muchas de mis pasadas fantasías: tomar cerveza de mantequilla en Hogsmeade junto a los míos, ir de compras por allí... incluso formar parte del equipo de quidditch! Bueno, no es que fuera muy buena al principio pero... en fin, lo que importa es que al final supuse un papel importante como guardián.

Pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo. Ahora formo parte del Consejo de Aurores, y trabajo por mantener el orden en el mundo mágico. Ya no me asustan los dementores, sino que añoro no ver alguno al menos una vez por semana. Los mortífagos desaparecieron y esperan una señal de su poderoso señor. Pero este, sin embargo, no ha dado señales de existencia, así que todos se bañan en la incertidumbre, permitiéndonos una mayor facilidad a la hora de capturarlos. Fueron autores de muchos crímenes y eso deben pagarlo, aunque de todos ellos, creo que el más grave fue el de hacerse llamar 'seguidores de Lord Voldemort'. Sin duda, fue un terrible error y deben pagarlo caro.

Harry y Hermione viven en Londres. Sus proyectos están dando buenos resultados para el Ministerio y el Mundo Mágico. Harry es mi superior en el Consejo, y ahora yo ocupo su antiguo puesto como aurora. Y es que ahora, Harry se encarga del departamento de instrucción para aurores, dando la bienvenida a cada uno de los aspirantes que ingresan en la Academia. Hermione, en cambio, ha ganado un condecorado Merlín por su poción Abmutatio, gracias al cual podremos evitar mutaciones genéticas.

Luna se mudó a Dinamarca, donde trabaja con dragones. Hace poco nos vimos, pues tuve un asunto pendiente por allí.

En cuanto a Ron... bueno, ahora vivimos juntos en Glasgow, en una casa en el campo, ya que era el único modo de insertar el campo de quidditch del pelirrojo que ahora es mi marido. Y es que el pequeño de los Weasley se encarga de arbitrar partidos de carácter nacional.

Seguro que os estáis preguntando qué decía aquel sobre tan misterioso que me dio Malfoy. Pues bien, no se trataba de otra cosa sino de una invitación a su casa para ver todos los ejemplares de su biblioteca particular. Naturalmente que fui, pero pasado mucho tiempo, casi al final del séptimo curso, cuando creí oportuno hacer uso de tal privilegio. Lo que no sabía es que para él se trataba de una chica con la que flirtear tras un par de quedadas más. Se llevó un pequeño chasco cuando lo rechacé, pues aunque sabía que Ron y yo estábamos saliendo pensaba que una oportunidad como esa no la rechazaría jamás. Después de todo me alegro, ya que actualmente está prometido con Clarice René, una de las editoras más reconocidas de El Profeta. A veces siente la pérdida de sus padres. El primero estuvo en Azkaban hasta sus últimos días y su madre... bueno, se marchó cuando desapareció Lord Voldemort, por lo que nunca más volvió a verla. Es muy triste, pues aquel verano cuando Malfoy regresó a su mansión no pudo despedirse. Ni siquiera le dijo adiós.

Recuerdo mis años en Hogwarts como los más intensos de mi vida, tanto para bien como para mal, pero en especial aquel sexto curso en el que todo fue diferente, como un sueño. Debo reconocer que Luna tenía razón al decirme esas "mágicas" palabras que terminaron por convencerme para que ingresara en el Club de las Snitches Doradas:

Tú ven con nosotras, Susan, y te garantizo que tu vida va a cambiar 

Sí. Definitivamente, tenía toda la razón.


End file.
